The wrong way host club
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Sometimes looks can be deceiving. You can never always tell just who could become the next serial killer. A slow descent down the path of murder or the sudden snap of insanity? Will only those that have become serial killers ever truly know the truth? Don't let looks deceive you because you could be next. Warning: Blood, gore, violence and same sex pairings. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The night air is cool with a slight breeze casually strolling all over the land of Japan.

A figure dashes along through the darkness only making the soft sounds of someone speeding by but is in the shadows enough that the figure appears to have sped away before anyone could even look in the direction the sound came from. The figure continues on it's way dashing along only taking a moments break every now and then.

This continues for a bit then suddenly stops to peer around a corner at a lady walking along in an area that doesn't really have anyone around.

The figure slinks forward in the darkness heading for the woman with a smirk and chuckle. The figure continues to move towards the woman as the woman continues unaware. The figure stops chuckling once within earshot of the woman. The figure moves behind a bush and peers over it to look to the woman.

The woman pauses in her walking for a moment.

The figure smirks wider as the figure continues towards the woman.

The woman slightly glances back when she senses someone watching her but she doesn't see anyone. She looks around wondering if it was all just her imagination.

The figure dashes through the darkness to a new position this time on the side of the woman that she isn't looking in that direction at the moment. The figure stands there waiting to be noticed.

The woman turns slightly glancing down for a moment before turning to the figure. She lets out a partial scream before she is tackled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

The host club are in their club room as it is lunch and they decided to hang out like they like to do without any guests.

They appear as they usual do though the twins have changed to their own little style.

Hikaru has mainly his bangs styled to cover his left eye.

Kaoru has mainly his bangs styled to cover his right eye.

They change their hair back only if they are going to play the game of which one is Hikaru.

It's a beautiful day and the host club are getting ready to entertain the guests that will soon be there.

"So. A lady got attacked by an axe murderer." Kyouya says pushing up his glasses with one finger while in his other hand he holds his black book. "An axe to the right eye sealing who it is."

"Yeah I heard about that." Hikaru comments.

"Well you all enough of this talk." Tamaki stands tall. "It is time for the host club to open." He gives a smile to Haruhi then kisses Kyouya on the cheek before making sure everyone is in position. He then goes to open the doors. "The host club is now open!" He declares.

It almost takes no time at all before every host is busy with their own customers.

"And we managed to scare him good." Hikaru says as he is finishing the story of how he and Kaoru managed to scare one of the staff members of their mansion that likes to think that nothing could scare him. He turns to Kaoru and reaches over to his brother gently taking his chin in his hand. "And of course we just had to celebrate our victory." He says with a purr in his tone as he turns Kaoru's head to look to him. "Right Kaoru?" He leans close as his eyes fall to half open. "You were so cute the way you wanted to stay so close to me the whole time."

Kaoru blushes and glances away shyly with half open eyes. "I just couldn't help it. I never wanted you to let go of me."

Hikaru leans closer enough to nuzzle Kaoru's cheek. "You don't need to worry about that." He says in loving assurance. "I never plan on letting you go."

"Oh Hikaru." Kaoru responds in a soft tone.

The girls at their table squeal like fan girls at the brotherly love display.

The twins share smiles at this and after they share a quick kiss since no one is paying attention they pull apart to wait for their guests to calm down.

A pretty good day at the host club and in what seems like no time the host club hours pass until now that the hosts are putting things where they need to be so the maid can clean.

Haruhi was the first to leave.

Hikaru and Kaoru leave not too long after that deciding to walk today instead of take a limo.

"So do you think another murder will happen soon?" Hikaru asks as they walk.

"Most likely." Kaoru nods turning to his brother. "I mean there is eight serial killers running around."

Hikaru wraps an arm around his slightly younger brothers shoulders. "And none of them will hurt you."

"Us." Kaoru corrects. "They won't hurt us."

Hikaru grins. "Yes. Now come. We should get back."

They pick up the pace as they head back to their mansion.

Meanwhile...

It is just Kyouya and Tamaki left in the host club's club room.

Tamaki turns to Kyouya with a smile spreading across his lips only to head over to the other wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. "The maid won't be coming around for another hour." He purrs slipping his thumb under the clothes on Kyouya's torso to gently rub the soft skin underneath.

Kyouya glances back to the other at this letting his eyes be seen instead of having them hidden by the glare of his glasses.

The hand not thumbing Kyouya's skin reaches up gently removing the others glasses only to put them down on a nearby table.

Tamaki leans closer to Kyouya so their lips are almost touching. "So it is just us for the next hour." He moves closer and Kyouya meets him half way as their lips seal in a kiss.

They stand there for a few moments kissing before they pull away a little but their breaths mingle as well as ghost over each others lips making them tingle a little.

"Yes. Yes that is indeed true." Kyouya confirms putting his black book down onto the table by his glasses only for their lips to meet again this time in an instant make out session.

That night…

Two figures in pull over hoodies walk along the sidewalk and they spot a police car drive by only for them to turn down into the alley spotting a man with a prostitute making out back there.

The man has sandy blonde hair that looks like it was in a business man style but got messy during the time with the prostitute, black dress pants, a grey muscle shirt and black fancy looking shoes.

The prostitute is a lady with the perfect hourglass figure and decently sized breasts. She is wearing a black skimpy outfit that looks like a bra and lines of fabric with spaces between them like a shredded tank top going down her body to a pair of black shorts that looks like it could be passed off as panties and black high heel boots that almost reach her knees. Her bright blonde hair is in loose waves and is resting over her left shoulder. Her skin is rather pale as it almost seems to make her shine against the man and her own dark outfit.

The two figures approach the two that are unaware of their presence as the man begins to grope the prostitute's breast. The two share smirks then each pull out a butchers knife used in any kitchen from their hoodies pocket. One of them approaches the man from behind only to reach around gripping the man around his torso to restrain him as the knife is quickly slammed into the mans throat in a position to almost look like a side to side slice.

The man's sapphire eyes open wide as he chokes in a gurgling gasp releasing the prostitute who opens one of her beige eyes hesitantly.

The prostitute opens her eyes that become wide and she opens her mouth to scream.

The other hooded figure dashes forward while the first hooded figure pulls the man who is becoming limp back away from the woman.

The prostitute only gets a partial scream before a knife is slammed into her chest right where her heart is. She looks at what she can see of the figures face though most of it is hidden by the shadows the hood of the hoody casts. She can make out a smirk on the figures lips though.

That smirk is the last thing she sees before her eyes slip closed letting darkness take over.

The prostitute falls limp onto the figure that removes the knife before letting her body that is turning cold fall to the ground.

The other hooded figure turns to the first who is removing the knife from the mans throat.

The first hooded figure lets the cold limp man fall to the ground once the knife is removed.

The two hooded figures look to each other then share smirks before laughing as they head down the alley to escape the scene while stuffing the knives back into their hoody pocket.

"Right under the cops nose." The first hooded figure chuckles.

"That was perfect." The other hooded figure chuckles in agreement.

"Well. We've done our part. Let's head home." The first hooded figure says as their laughter dies down.

So the two race away once safe to do so disappearing into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

The host club have gathered in the club room this morning for a meeting together.

Hunny is enjoying some cake with Mori chilling in a chair nearby.

Haruhi is kind of just sitting planning on when she will need to leave to make it on time to class as she waits for this meeting to begin.

Tamaki is hanging around by Kyouya's chair that he is seated in.

The twins are chilling on one of the couches obviously relaxed.

"So." Kyouya pushes up his glasses as he speaks. "How did everything go yesterday?" He asks glancing to the twins.

"Too easy!" Hikaru says with a wave of his hand to say the same thing as he spoke of verbally.

Kaoru nods in agreement as the both of them are smiling.

"That is good to hear." Kyouya comments. "And it looks like the cleanup went good as well." He nods jotting something down in his black book.

"Of course it did." Kaoru says as if that should be obvious and almost offended.

"I shouldn't have expected any less of you two." Kyouya confirms then he shuts his black book with a slightly slam.

Tamaki leans onto the back of Kyouya's chair folding his arms over each other.

Kyouya turn his head to look to the other behind him through the glare reflecting on his glasses.

"Well it all worked out in the end." Tamaki says meeting Kyouya's eyes as best as he can then glances to the others in the room. "So I think that we should all keep up the good work." He throws his arms into the air in happiness. "If this keeps up then we will be all good! So keep up the great work!"

The others smile all in agreement.

"Well then. Now that we have a limited time left." Tamaki lowers his arms. "So we shall discuss this week's club activities. We have been thinking about taking things outdoors for a day on this Friday which is tomorrow. A day with us, the guests and the outdoors enjoying the nice weather that the weatherman said should be nice."

"And if it's not nice weather?" Haruhi questions. "Then what?"

"Then the weatherman will have a price to pay for messing up our club activities." Tamaki waves it off. "Simple as that. Now. That is everything. The rest of the club activities will be usual. Go to class."

"That was short." Haruhi sighs softly but leaves to head to class.

The others leave as well with Hunny taking some cake with him.

Tamaki moves around to face Kyouya face to face. "Mommy. You need to give me as much information as possible about the weatherman if tomorrow is not a nice day. After all…" A smirk comes upon his face. "It seems our children have been having more fun than us lately. So if tomorrow turns into a disaster we will get the weatherman for it."

Kyouya gives a small smirk to his lover. "I like your thinking sometimes." He says. "Don't worry I will have it all done pretty fast. I can very easily get the information."

Tamaki jump hugs the other. "Thank you mommy!" He chirps happily.

Kyouya pats the others back. "No problem daddy."

After school…

The host club is doing their activities.

Tamaki is sitting on the couch with his arms around each girl on either side of him. "My my beautiful ladies." He says smoothly. "What does lovelies like you do in your spare time may I ask." He asks looking from one girl to the other.

"Well I've been kind of following a group of killers." The girl on his left says. "I find crime fascinating. It kind of runs in the family." She says as if it's all normal though since her parents are one of the most respected detectives it does make sense.

"Oh?" Tamaki turns to her in interesting.

"Yes. My favorite killer that I find the most interesting has to be the one that kills and the signature is an axe mark to the right eye." The girl says.

"But isn't it really scary to think about?" One of the girls sitting across from Tamaki says a little scared.

"It might be but do not worry. Justice is working hard to find them." Tamaki says giving the girl a sensual look. "Surely we will be safe. You ladies are much too beautiful to be killed surely."

The girls all fawn over his compliments.

Tamaki glances over his shoulder sharing a one second glance with Kyouya before they turn away.

The look confirms that Kyouya has everything in case tomorrow is ruined.

It makes Tamaki happy to hear this. Very happy.

It seems that club activities pass by all too fast and soon the host club is over with only the host club members left all gathering their things to end the day.

"Kyouya." Tamaki says jumping to in front of the other. "We shall go to your place."

"Well while you two fuck at Kyouya's me and Kaoru will be heading off to do our own thing for the rest of the day." Hikaru says with a suggestive look to Kaoru who returns it then the two are hurrying off.

Haruhi sweat drops as she watches them go. "I wonder if they really mean it."

"Of course they do!" Renge seems to appear out of nowhere and hugs the brunette. "It is quite obvious!"

"I guess so." Haruhi nods then turns to Renge. "Come. We were going to go to town remember? I need to pick up a few things and you said you'd help me."

"Of course!" Renge says throwing her arm out with her other hand on her chest looking rather dramatic. "Let us be on our way!"

Hunny and Mori had some martial arts stuff so they had left earlier.

With Renge and Haruhi leaving it leaves Kyouya and Tamaki alone.

"Let's go too." Kyouya leads Tamaki out of the room and to his limo where they sit side by side. "So?"

"So you have everything set up?" Tamaki asks as the driver begins driving them to Kyouya's place.

"Of course." Kyouya says pushing up his glasses. "If things turn sour tomorrow then everything is in place."

Tamaki leans forward pecking the other on the lips then shares a smirk with him. "That is what I like to hear. Then if needed we can do what we usually do."

"Exactly." Kyouya confirms.

The driver has learned long ago to remain quiet about everything that goes on in the limo. It's safer for him to stay silent and pretend he never hears or sees anything that may go on in the back of the limo so he tries to ignore the two unless they give him orders.

The next day…. It was raining heavily….

"Host club has been cancelled today!" Tamaki declares glaring in pure anger at the storm clouds from the safety of under a roofed area outside. "We have a weatherman to deal with." He turns to Kyouya. "Come. We have much work to do." He opens his umbrella then with Kyouya at his side they escape school rushing off.

The plan already decided on since yesterday so they have the things that they will need in their bags though they usually carry them around in their bags anyways.

Following Kyouya's directions it doesn't take long for them to find the weatherman waiting in an alley with an umbrella looking impatient.

Tamaki and Kyouya approach the weatherman who turns to them not even noticing that they seem to be the only ones around.

The weatherman looks hopeful. "Were you two the ones that contacted me about some job? I was starting to worry that this might have been a prank. A really thought out prank."

"Yes. We did contact you." Kyouya confirms with a smirk coming across his lips.

"And we have much to discuss." Tamaki says taking a step closer also smirking. "A lot to discuss." He almost chuckles as the two begin to reach into their bags.

"Well I am interested in the offer you contacted me about." The weatherman says excited.

"Sorry but plans have changed." Kyouya informs him.

"Huh?" The weatherman looks confused and disappointed then his eyes widen as he sees what the two pull out of their bags. "No! NO! What are you doing!?" He raises his hands as he drops his umbrella in panic only to take a few steps back out of fear and panic.

"You have lied to us." Tamaki chuckles and licks the side of the blade making sure to not cut his tongue. "You have lied for too long."

"No. No! Please!" The weatherman begs as he begins to take steps backwards as Tamaki and Kyouya take steps towards him. "NOOOO!" His screams echo in the air that end up stopping never to be heard again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Kyouya and Tamaki arrive to Kyouya's mansion walking in with blood on their clothes. They had just barely managed to conceal it as just a pattern as they hunched over enough that you couldn't tell whether it was really blood or not. They relax now safe in the mansion letting them take a moment to breath as they sit there in the entrance lobby.

"It is done." Kyouya says with his signature smirk as he pushes up his glasses that still have the glare of the light reflecting off of them.

"Yes. We did." Tamaki says in agreement breathing out a heavy breath of relief.

"Well." Kyouya gets to his feet. "Might as well get ourselves clean." He says and starts to head deeper into the mansion in which Tamaki springs to his feet.

Tamaki rushes over and before Kyouya can get much further he wraps his arms around the others waist causing him to stop only to turn to the blonde. "Together?" He asks giving the puppy dog eyes.

Kyouya can't help but chuckle. "Of course."

Tamaki yips in happiness as he lets go of Kyouya only to go around in front of him as the dark haired male watches him. He leans in placing a kiss on the others lips before taking his hand and quickly leading him to where he knows the rather spacious and expensive bathroom is.

Kyouya following behind him.

… The next morning…

The twins are watching the news this morning wondering what kind of casualties has happened.

The news reporter is at a scene with yellow police tape with it being breaking news. "The killers have struck again." She reports. "Right behind me is the scene of yet another murder." She explains. "This time the murder of a weatherman."

Kaoru turns to his brother as they have a feeling that they know who is responsible for this death.

Meanwhile…..

Tamaki and Kyouya are also watching the news and they can't help but remember what happened not needing the news people to tell them what they already know happened.

Flashback…

Tamaki lowered his dagger after licking it and shows the chain in his other hand. He manages to grab the screaming weatherman and wraps the chain around one wrist tight enough to leave marks as Kyouya grabs a hold of the wrist.

Now with the weatherman caught they get straight to work to make his screams come to a stop as Tamaki stabs him in the back while Kyouya slams his machete into his throat to help silence him.

Once that is done the two pull their weapons away and release the man causing him to drop to the ground dazed and he will be dead any second now.

Tamaki sits down and watches as Kyouya crouches only to start to quickly work on hacking off the man's limbs.

Blood falling in the scenery around them as well as getting some on them though Kyouya manages to not get much so blood splatter so it's easier to hide the blood with less blood on them. Most of the blood pooling on the ground as it seeps out of the areas where the limbs were hacked off of.

Once that is completed the two put away their weapons and leave the scene.

End of flashback.

Tamaki turns and shares a smile with Kyouya who returns it.

"And the killers are still yet to be identified." The news reporter says when the two come back from their flashback. "Police urge everyone to remain cautious until the killers are found."

Tamaki turns off the TV and him along with Kyouya head to go get ready for school.

Kyouya calls for the driver to bring the car around in which the driver obeys instantly.

Soon they head to school and before they can enter the school they find Haruhi who looks up to them.

"So how was your date with your girlfriend?" Kyouya asks the hidden girl.

"It went quite alright." Haruhi responds. "So… The weatherman huh?" She asks them a little quietly.

Tamaki grins. "Yup. We had enough of those lies he would give."

"Well I guess that makes sense." Haruhi nods. "Well we should head to class." She heads off with that said.

"She's right. Class will begin soon." Kyouya says turning to look to Tamaki.

"Ok. Let's go." Tamaki agrees and so the two head off to class.

... Haruhi has almost made it to her class…

"Hey."

Haruhi turns to find Renge. "Hello." She greets then moves closer placing a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"We should go _out_ tonight." Renge says with a small smirk coming across her features and her eyes slip to half open.

"We can." Haruhi says with a slightly sly look. "Though maybe we should talk to the others about slowing it down for a few days at least. We might get caught if we be so active."

"True." Renge nods then closes her eyes bringing her hands up to her cheeks with her head tilted down slightly. "Oh the tragedy is just so thrilling!" She gasps. "The darkness running from the light of divinity and evading the light!"

Haruhi shakes her head slightly but is smiling either way. "Well. Go ahead and get to class." She tells the other.

"Okay." Renge says smiling brightly as she seems to spring up and look into Haruhi's eyes. She lunges forward stealing a kiss from her girlfriend before heading off calling over her shoulder. "I'll see you later!"

"See you." Haruhi calls back then heads into her own class and settles at her desk. She glances to Hikaru's desk where the twins are both at right now.

The two seem to be doing something on the desk perhaps some kind of work.

Haruhi partially wonders what it is but turns away and pulls out what she needs for the first class of the day.

The twins stop working on what they are doing and Kaoru nods looking satisfied with the end result.

"All planned out." Hikaru whispers to his brother to keep others around them from hearing.

"It's perfect. We'll have time to have some _fun_ and some time to just do whatever else we want." Kaoru agrees in the same hushed tone. "This month will go by well for us."

"Yes." Hikaru whispers back. "We'll be able to be just the right amount of _active_ while having time to take breaks so that we will be less likely to be caught."

"Exactly." Kaoru then pauses as he slightly glances around the room as secretly as possible only to confirm that no one is looking. He turns back to his brother then leans forward giving him a quick kiss that is quickly returned even if it didn't last long. He shares a small smirk with his own twin before they change their smirks to smiles. He gets up and heads to his desk while Hikaru closes the calendar to put it into his bag beside his weapon that he has hidden in there.

Just as soon as Kaoru sits down at his own desk class begins.

"Good morning class." The teacher says coming up to the front of the classroom.

…

"They cannot run forever." A man sitting in a big chair with his elbows on the desk and his hands up twined together to cover his chin and mouth. "They will be found and soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Today the host club members are having a meeting instead of doing club activities.

They are sitting at one table together.

"I do believe that starting tomorrow we should slow _things_ down for a little bit at least. We might draw too much attention." Haruhi expresses her concerns.

"You do bring up a valid point." Kyouya nods pushing up his glasses.

"But for how long should this be in place?" Hikaru asks.

"Maybe we should try waiting for a few days to a week." Hunny offers before stuffing another forkful of cake into his mouth.

"We will just want to have moments with a little down time to try to not draw attention to ourselves too much." Kyouya points out. "Perhaps we should start keeping track of who has killed and when. We could set up a calendar in the back room. On any day that any of us kill we will need to put our initials on that day. With this in place we will be able to make sure to keep track of how active each other are where any of us can check it. This will help us start to figure out when we should kill and when we should wait plus we will easily be able to tell on our own if we have been too active." He explains.

"Sounds fair." Kaoru agrees as he sits there with his elbow on the table and the bottom of his chin resting against his hand.

"This way we will be able to also make sure that it really is us doing any killing." Hunny says then Mori takes a wipe to clean the frosting on the corners of the smaller males mouth.

"Then are we all in agreement?" Kyouya asks and the other members nod or make sounds of agreement. "Good. Then I will get a calendar put in the back room and we can move on to discussing host club activities now."

…..

"So we have eight killers out there." A man says as he stands in front of the others in the conference room. "They all have their own signatures that we must look out for and though we are discussing about them all they do not have the same body count with only about one exception. However so far no one has been able to give us anything that we could use to even at least help to identify the killers. But there is one thing that we can say for sure. These killers most likely go to school or have school like hours of work when the time that the murders took place in is examined. It may not be much to go by but it is better than nothing." He picks up a stack of eight files that was sitting on the table. "The police have officially handed these cases over to us. So now I can officially assign your teams to one killer each and each killer assigned to you and your team has been carefully selected to be the best to take on your teams. Any questions or objections?"

"No sir!" The two women and six men all say.

"Good. Then we shall get started right away." The man at the front nods then begins walking around the table handing out the files and each person opens the files to take a look at the killer assigned to them and their team. Once done the man makes his way to the front. "I wish you luck." He says. "You are dismissed to begin."

So everyone leaves the room to begin their search with their team.

One of the ladies closes the file and she heads to where her team is. Her dark blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail with the end of her hair tucked into the hairband stands tall. "We have a case!" She says getting her teams attention. "Conference room in ten." She then heads to her technical analyst's office once that is said. "Aviary?" She asks as she knocks on the door.

The girl Aviary turns to her. "Yes ma'am?" She greets. She has strawberry brown hair and hazel eyes.

The blonde moves into the room and gives Aviary the file. "I need as much as you can get on this killer in ten minutes."

"Don't worry Tia." Aviary smiles as she takes the file. "It is what I am good at."

"Then I will see you in ten in the conference room." Tia nods then heads off out of Aviary's office to let her get to work. She heads to her own office for now going over what she read in the file in her head. "So this killer likes to leave a signature of an axe to the right eye." She says thoughtfully as she brings one of her hands to her chin in thought. "Well this is an interesting signature for sure."

Soon Tia's team is in the conference room and Tia lets Aviary talk about all that she has found on the killer that has been assigned to them.

"Alright. So what we have is that this killer will leave the signature of an axe to the right eye and usually it is the reason that the victim dies in the end and it seems that if it can be helped then it will be the only blow that this killer will do." She clicks the button to let the pictures of the known victims' faces on the screen from sometime back when they were alive. "We have a body count of twenty six. The police originally thought that the body count was much lower but when they found that the body count was higher than they originally thought after more murders have tied to this killer they handed this serial killer to us." She explains. "Now we do not have anyone who has seen the killer so we have no witness accounts to go with for how the killer may look."

"So this killer kills then leaves the scene before anyone finds out or spots them." One of the males on the team observes out loud.

"What about CCTV footage?" A female on the team asks. "Has the killer been caught on one of those?"

"Not that we know of." Aviary says. "This killer may have an idea of where CCTV cameras are placed and plans around it." She informs them. "At least that's the only thing I could think of as to why no cameras have for sure caught the killer. Though later they can be looked more in-depth by us to try to find possible suspects if there is any. Perhaps we will be able to get a suspect that the police could not."

"What about the dumping grounds?" A different female on the team questions.

"The killer leaves them where they were killed." Aviary informs them. "Which in some ways is smart because then it's not only less work but also it will allow the killer to get away from the scene faster and easier than before. That is all that we have."

"We must begin our hunt immediately." Tia says getting to her feet.

"Yes ma'am!" The co-ed team responds.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Kyouya nods satisfied with how the whole calendar idea is looking. "Perfect." He says to himself then he turns and heads out of the room heading off on his way.

After all it is time for class. The last day of classes before it's the weekend.

Kyouya pauses along the way though and he turns hearing chatter.

Now while chatter in a school is not even uncommon the topic of what it is on is what has caught Kyouya's attention.

"Say what do you think of the murders that have been going on." A female voice asks someone else.

Kyouya glances around then he moves over to the corner bracing himself against it as he lets himself listen for a few moments. He just wants to make sure that it is just harmless talk since that voice is of a girl who has been interested in crime. He just has to check.

"Well I am sure that the FBI is on the case." A males voice responds.

"Well then. If the FBI has indeed been called to the case then it is in good hands." The female says and Kyouya is sure that she probably nodded.

"Yeah. Now come. It's time for class." The male responds.

Kyouya pushes himself away from the wall as he hears footsteps walking away. "Aika and Daisuke's conversation is of no threat." He says quietly to himself. "And besides." He spins around. "Me and the others are usually good at covering our tracks." He says as he begins walking back the way he had been going in before he took a moment to hear the conversation. "Now about that investigation. I knew that something was most likely going on. But I doubt that it is a problem at this point." He stops talking to himself as he arrives to his class where he heads to take his seat.

…

Haruhi is taking some notes as class drags on and she begins to silently wonder about the investigation of the deaths of those that they have killed.

How far along is it? Will they make any links to them?

Haruhi shakes her head and focuses back on taking notes.

After all surely Kyouya will have that under control as long as they continue to cover their tracks.

The bell rings making her pause almost as if snapping back to reality.

Haruhi gathers her stuff only to head off to the host club room since it's after school. She goes to put her bag in the back room only to pause to look to the calendar on the wall. "Oh so it's up." She says to herself then she notices something written in pen. "So they have decided to take someone down tomorrow." She observes to herself. "Interesting. Wonder who they'll go after this time." She turns away and heads to go get ready for the host club hours.

…..

In a dark room sits a hunched over figure sitting in front of a mirror, attached to a desk, looking into the mirror.

The mirror is a half oval almost circle shape lined with small paw prints as if the owner of the paw prints walked all along the edge of the mirror.

The wood of the desk and the paw prints are made out of dark wood as if to go along with the dark room.

The hunched over figure hums in interest. "Oh. So I see." The figure then chuckles. "So this time around we have the Blue Lagoon area." Another chuckle is released. "And just who could our lucky man or woman be this time around I wonder…" The figure smiles after a few moments of silence. "Oh now I truly see. Well then. I must admit that this one is going to be interesting indeed. Tomorrow this one shall see hell." There is a final chuckle that is released before the figure gets up only to head off to elsewhere in the room. The figure stops when the figure finds the other part of the room where there are people reading around the dark room only to look up as the figure is heard walking into this area of the room.

"Was the visions useful today?" A male laying on his stomach on the carpet on the ground instead of on the hardwood floor to read asks.

"It seems that tomorrow will be an interesting day." The figure responds moving a little closer.

"Did the vision say how it will be interesting?" The male asks.

"All that I know is that someone will soon see hell tomorrow. In a spot that I am not to share." The figure responds with a chuckle. "That is it. That's all that I was told so I cannot tell you any more than that."

…. Tomorrow evening….

It's gotten dark early giving the area the perfect feeling to go to bars for some drinks or to hold some small parties with a few friends.

Two hooded figures are walking along when one taps the others shoulder only to nod to their right.

The other figure turns take a look and spies a woman just walking out of a bar named the Blue Lagoon with an older man's arms around her. The figure turns back to the other. "Good eye brother."

The brothers move quickly darting into an alley beside the Blue Lagoon. They lie in wait listening and watching only to spot a business looking man running over to the woman. They watch waiting for the perfect time to strike.

The business man steps in front of the woman and the older man making them stop in surprise.

"Honey babe." The woman tries to greet casually. "This is-"

"Cut the crap!" The business man snarls. "I know that you've been engaging in compensated dating! How could you do that to me!?"

The older man stumbles forward. "Listen freak." He slurs. "Tis my gurl."

The business man grabs the woman and pushes her behind him protectively. "DID YOU FUCKING BLACKMAIL HER INTO DOING IT!?" He demands. "IS THAT WHATS BEEN GOING ON!? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN NOT TO TRUST MEN LIKE YOU! YOU SEE A SEXY LADY AND YOU JUST HAVE TO HAVE HER TO CALL YOUR OWN! YOU SCUM!"

"She wanna be my gurl." The older man continues to slur as his eyes drop to half open drunkenly.

The woman takes a few steps back in fear. "Please! Stop it you two! Stop fighting!" She begs.

The brothers share a glance then nod before sneaking towards the woman narrowing their focus onto her.

"I can- MPH!" The woman is grabbed while no one is looking and is pulled into the alleyway with a strangers hand over her mouth. She tries to struggle but is no match and she is dragged to behind a stack of tires in the alley. Her mouth is released and before she can scream she gets stabbed in the throat with the knife stabbing the throat in a position to almost look like a side to side slice. Her eyes widen in horror and she cannot produce a sound. Her eyes flicker down when another figure that isn't the one holding her still comes up in front of her but she cannot identify the hooded figure especially as her vision is growing dark rather quickly.

The figure stabs her right where her heart is.

Her vision goes dark almost immediately once that happens but for that split second she swears the figure that she can see is smirking at her.

Flames begin to engulf her and she opens her mouth to scream but finds that she cannot.

A strangers voice chuckles in her head with a slight echo.

 _WELCOME TO HELL YOU SLUT._

The two men turn.

"Alright Yuki! You…" The business man trails off. "Yuki?"

The two men release each other and with the business man moving first they go to try to find the woman named Yuki. Then when they look down the alley way they freeze with gasps of horror.

There lays the brunette woman named Yuki still dressed in her slutty tightfitting black dress but she is now dead with no one else in sight in the alley.

…

Haruhi gets up as it is morning. She heads to the kitchen to make some breakfast turning on the TV along the way.

"And so in other news there has been a murder by the Blue Lagoon." The anchor man says. "Take it away Kia."

"Thank you Roku." The news reporter woman says as she stands by the crime scene that is visibly sealed off with police tape behind her. "Last evening a woman who was thought to be engaging in compensated dating was found stabbed in the alleyway. Once on her throat and once right where her heart is." She reports. "The woman is Yuki Saki and there was no witnesses. But on top of that a member of the FBI has arrived on scene and from what we could hear it sounds like this may be attached to some serial killers that have been going around. Unfortunately we could not get an interview with anyone on the matter. But we should urge people to be cautious as we do not know where these killers could strike again. If you know anything that might help please call crime stoppers. Back to you Roku."

"Huh." Haruhi says to herself. "I guess they really did do it." She keeps her voice down though and she continues on with making breakfast.

…

"I WANT A LEAD! WE NEED TO GET SOMEWHERE WITH THIS CASE BEFORE ANYMORE DIE!" A hand is slammed onto a desk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

"And if you have any information on these serial killers it is asked that you contact the authorities right away." The news reporter says on the report in hopes someone might come forward with information.

The person watching the news gains a smirk. "Oh. Now this does give me an idea." Words are followed by a chuckle then the person gets up only to grab the phone. "It seems that my time has come finally." The person dials a number then waits for an answer before speaking. "Yes hello. I believe I know some people who might be behind the murders."

…..

Someone on the team bursts into the office where the leaders of the investigations are in the moment getting ready for another day of hunting. "WE HAVE A LEAD ON ALL T+OF THE MURDERERS!" He announces to them loudly.

….

It is Monday so school is in again.

Hikaru and Kaoru are walking to their class aimlessly talking about some game named Lair that they played yesterday.

"I'm serious. The part where we can just land and kill a bunch of people is the most effective method to get what we need done in that game." Hikaru says and begins going on why he believes this but Kaoru pauses in his walking.

Kaoru glances back as the hairs on the back of his neck stand up like someone is watching him. He looks around but doesn't spot anyone who is looking in his direction.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru blinks then turns back to Hikaru who has also stopped walking, probably noticed that his brother had paused, and is now facing the younger twin.

"You ok?" Hikaru asks worriedly.

Kaoru feels the feeling of being watched going away. "It was probably nothing." He shakes his head and moves to catch up with Hikaru.

The two begin walking again and they talk this time their voices are lowered.

"What was it?" Hikaru asks quietly.

"I think someone was watching us. But their gone now." Kaoru informs the other.

"Maybe it was some host club admirer who is shy?" Hikaru suggests an idea.

"Maybe." Kaoru nods and the two go around a corner.

Once they are around the corner someone steps out of their hiding place behind some other students and stares at where the twins went. A smirk coming across the persons lips. "I hope you enjoy the days of freedom that you have left." The person barely manages to hold back a chuckle after they had spoken under their breath. The person turns away and heads off somewhere else.

School was pretty boring and the twins are glad when lunch time finally comes around.

The two head to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"What are you thinking of getting?" Hikaru asks his brother.

"Probably the usual." Kaoru responds then the two turn when they notice Kyouya who seems to have waited for them by a window just outside of the cafeteria. "Kyouya?"

Kyouya lets his eyes be seen so that the two can see him turn to glance out a window.

They follow his gaze and spot a black car sitting down by the entrance.

"Who is that?" Kaoru asks.

"And what are they doing here?" Hikaru questions.

"I don't know." Kyouya says. "But." He lowers his voice. "We need to be cautious with what we do and say. For now just act normal." He then turns away and leaves.

The twins stand there for a few moments and glance to each other worried now. They soon begin moving again in the direction of the cafeteria a little worried about whatever is going to happen now.

Of course they had to wait until after school when the host club hold a meeting today.

"Ok. I had this room checked for wires or hidden cameras. They haven't been able to set any up in the school yet. So let's begin… From what I have been able to gather." Kyouya begins looking at some papers in his hands through the glare on his glasses. "It appears the car outside belongs to the FBI."

"But what are they doing here?" Tamaki inquires.

"That part is what I am unable to get at the moment." Kyouya raises one hand letting go of the papers with said hand to push up the glasses that always seem to be falling down. "They have enough authority that my police force do not have any way to get too much from them. So I am working on figuring some stuff from them. What I have been able to gather about what they are doing here is that there is someone that they need to watch. Yet who is still unclear."

"If it's us then I don't know how they could have caught on." Hunny says staring at the cake in front of him worriedly.

Mori gives an assuring pat on Hunny's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"There has been no witnesses to any of what we've been doing as far as I am aware." Kyouya continues. "So it is a mystery but I do hope that perhaps they are not here for us. We will have to watch from a distance and try to keep ourselves as clean looking as possible. So we need to have new rules put into place until things become cleared up and safe again." He continues. "We do not kill unless we are sure that we are not being watched or will be spotted doing the crime. This of course will make it harder to do our usual _activities_ but it is better than being caught."

A few of the host cub members glance at each other a little worriedly then turn back to the raven as he continues speaking.

"We will continue with the calendar but from now on every day we will lock it away in a safe place whenever we are not in the room. This way it will be safe and they won't be able to find it so easily." Kyouya says. "And we will not be switching to anything digital because they can easily trace that and it would ruin everything. We must write things out on paper as needed. We will establish unsuspicious code words just in case of anything so we can text those to each other and must make sure to not arise any suspicion when doing so. Understood?"

Everyone nods with small sounds of agreement.

"Alright. Then lets get down to business." Kyouya says putting the papers on the table. "So the first word will be for…."

…

"So." A man says then glances to the girl sitting in the back of the car. "You really believe that there is something up with them?"

"Why yes. They may wear mental masks but they cannot trick me." The girl says smiling a little. "Trust me. Something isn't right with that group."

"Hm." The man hums in interest.

AN:

I would have had this chapter up a little earlier but I took a tumble on concrete and now my one arm especially is stiff and sore as well as stinging a little. So I had to take some breaks in writing this chapter because of my arm. I'll spare you the details of what happened to my arm though but hopefully it will heal soon so I can get back to writing the same way I have been. So in conclusion I probably won't be posting anymore chapters until at the very least next week cause that's when the next chapter has to be up despite me wanting to post two today I just can't after my fall. I'm sorry about that.

Anyways. I hope you are enjoying.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

And with that I will see you next week!

Kaoru.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Haruhi and Renge are sitting on the roof of Renge's mansion that is here. They are looking up to the starry sea of darkness above that is the sky with a full moon like a rock sticking out the inky black water. Their hands are resting together between them on the roof.

"Haruhi…" Renge begins and Haruhi turns to her. "Do you think that it'll all turn out in the end?" She asks still watching the sky.

Haruhi closes her eyes softly then turns to the sky again before opening them. "I would like to think so." She tells the other girl. "All of us are trying our best to help in this situation."

There is a second of silence as Renge closes her eyes letting herself enjoy the cool night air before speaking.

"Why do you think that they are there?"

"Maybe there was something that lead them to turning to at least someone in the school as suspects. So it is possible that they are just following a lead because they have none themselves." Haruhi says.

"Oh my! Then who could have lead them to Ouran?" Renge says in her dramatic way.

Haruhi remains silent as she lets herself think it over.

How did the police get a lead on Ouran in the first place? Why did they start looking at least someone in Ouran? What made them turn to Ouran?

Then that's when it hits her as her eyes widen.

"That's it!" Haruhi jumps to her feet causing her and Renges hand to slip apart and Renge looks up to her questioningly. She turns to her girlfriend. "I think I know why this is happening!"

Renge stands. "What do you believe is going on?"

….

"Well Miss-"

"No need to address me by my name." The woman sitting with the man says.

The man clears his throat. "Ahem. Right. Anyways. So it is starting to look like they don't have any involvement."

"Keep going. The truth will be shown. Trust me. They will show the truth about themselves." The woman says smiling. "They hold many secrets behind those doors and even from anyone on the outside. They are nothing but full of lies."

"Well we can up our investigation and see if we get anything. But if we don't get anything we will have to clear them." The man tells her. "So the only way that we can do an even longer investigation on them is if we have any evidence against them. Just one thing could be the key to opening a longer investigation."

The woman frowns slightly at this. "Alright." She says a little hesitantly.

….

Haruhi has waited until it is school time and she walks through the halls looking around herself. She finally spots Kyouya walking towards her possibly off to class. She approaches him and as she passes by him she slips him a note that Kyouya accepts.

With that done they act as if nothing had happened at all.

Once Kyouya turns a corner and he confirms that he is alone he opens his black book with the note on the page it is open to. He smiles softly. "Yes. That is quite true Haruhi. I shall notify the others." He adds his own notes to the note then he turns to another page of his black book and continues off to his class to get there before class begins so he is not late. He makes it to the classroom and spots Tamaki at his own desk. He goes to the other causing him to look up as he approaches the desk. "Here. Can you look over this for the club?" He hands Tamaki the note.

"Sure." Tamaki takes the note and reads it then he looks up to Kyouya in surprise.

Kyouya allows his eyes to be seen and he confirms silently that the note is true.

Tamaki looks back down to the note then hands it back to Kyouya. "I think that's ok. It's not bad. Maybe if we flush the idea out enough we could use it for the host club as a _club activity_ one day." He says with a suggestive look in Kyouya's direction.

"Quite." Kyouya agrees putting the note in his pocket then he heads to his own desk just in time for class to begin.

Later…..

Kyouya looks around until he spots the twins heading towards the cafeteria. He goes over to them and hands them the note. "Read this then pass it on to Hunny and Mori." He says quietly and quickly as they take the note then he heads on past them.

Hikaru moves closer to his brother as Kaoru looks down only to open the folded note to read it.

The twins turn to share a look with each other after they finish reading the note.

Kaoru is the first to turn away and he folds the note back up.

Hikaru takes his brothers hand into his own and they head into the cafeteria together.

They get their food then join Hunny and Mori at their table sitting across from the two.

Hunny is enjoying cake and Mori is eating his own food.

Kaoru slips the note by sliding it across the table to Mori.

Mori takes it as Kaoru moves his hand back leaving the note on the table for the raven man to pick it up. He opens it and reads it then shows Hunny who pauses in his cake eating to read the note. He turns to look to Mori and they share a nod before Mori puts the note in his pocket.

They go back to eating as if nothing had happened.

Unknown's P.O.V.

I am walking along through the halls.

It is close to the end of the day as there is one more class before the school day ends with only club activities after school going on.

I am about to pass by Nekozawa when I hear him snicker. I pause to glance to him to see that he is looking at me and… Is that a knowing smile…? I give him a confused look before turning away and heading off on my way.

Stupid Nekozawa being weird again.

I turn around a corner and I pass by Kyouya in which I turn to look over my shoulder only to see that he has stopped to watch me. I turn away and take the next corner wondering just what that was about. I end up passing the classroom where the twins are standing by one side of the doorway into the classroom.

They pause whatever they were talking about to watch me as I walk past.

I glance back over my shoulder to see that they are watching me walk away and they look rather serious.

Why are you watching me?

I turn away and head to go to my classroom only to spot Tamaki who is about to go into his own classroom but he stops to turn to watch me go into my own classroom.

What are you doing?

After the final class of the day I head to start going to get to where a limo can pick me up.

Haruhi is leaning against the wall right beside a corner and he looks up to me as I pass by turning the corner.

How long are you just going to keep watching me every time I so much as pass by you?

Suddenly I am grabbed being dragged into some dark room but before I could so much as call out a hand is placed over my mouth.

What is going on!?

No one's P.O.V.

A woman is dragged off deeper into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

"Ugh." The woman begins to awaken with her head feeling groggy and her mouth dry. She tries to blink open her eyes but only finds darkness. "Am…. I blind… Folded?" She questions.

"Not quite." An all too familiar voice says.

The womans head shoots up making her all too dizzy after.

With a click a light switch is flipped turning on the light in the room.

The woman is now sitting there in an unfamiliar room to her tied to a chair but the others in the room are all too familiar.

"Seika Ayanokoji." Kyouya says watching the woman past the glare of his glasses.

Seika looks around as her breathing begins to pick up speed but none of the others in the room looked ready to give her any mercy. She turns back to Kyouya. "W-What are you doing!?" She demanded.

"Oh?" Kyouya raises an eyebrow. "We were sure that you would know. After all." He moves a few steps closer to Seika and leans in a little closer. "Wasn't it you that told the police about some unusual _activities_?" He questions in a voice much too smooth.

Seika's eyes widen and he face pales giving them all the answers that they needed as Kyouya smiles only to straighten.

"Right on the nose." Hikaru chuckles.

Seika swallows harshly before speaking again. "W-Where are we?" She demands trying to calm herself.

"The back room of the host club." Tamaki tells her.

Seika turns to the door but it is closed meaning any chance of her possibly escaping by trying to dash goes out the window. She can't open a door when she's like this and she'd have to find a way to get her legs free. She turns back to the host club. "They will find me." She tells them. "There's no way you can hide whatever you are going to do in a school! There are other students and maids as well as servants! They'll hear or walk in!"

At this the host club laughs making Seika's heart drop.

"You don't think that we thought of that?" Kaoru questions her. "You underestimated us." His lips turn up into a playful smirk that does not bring any good emotions to Seika. "It's night time. No one is here but us."

"And we are very good at cleaning up after ourselves." Hunny adds looking over something that he is holding in his hand.

Upon hearing this all color drains from Seika's face

"S-So it r-really was you!?" She gasps.

"So you lied to the police about knowing of the host club activities?" Tamaki raises an eyebrow then laughs. "Well that is going to make our cover up much easier than we originally thought." He smirks. "You ran off when it started looking like we are innocent of any crime."

Seika trembles at their words. "T-Then do it!" Her voice is meek now. "G-Get it over with!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Hikaru questions. "No no. Seika it can't work like that." He tells her watching pleased as she looks horrified. "Not after you were such a bad girl."

Seika shuts her eyes tightly just hoping that this is some nightmare.

"Tonight is Seika Ayanokoji's last night!" Tamaki says a little loudly as he raises his arms like this is some kind of performance.

"You're sick! Twisted! All of you!" Seika shouts in slight hope that the club is lying and that someone can hear her then she could be saved. She would even marry her saviour if that's what it took to get out of here alive.

"I do believe that this is enough chit chat." Kyouya says pushing up his glasses. "It is time for the main event."

The host club all gain smirks upon their faces at those words.

Seika opens her eyes then she turns to try to get her hands free but finds chains that are digging a little into her skin while only her legs are tied with rope. She turns back to the host club in terror.

Tamaki approaches her with a dagger in hand. He holds it up to her throat pressing the tip into it hard enough for a blood to drop down her neck. "I agree." He then turns back and nods to Hunny.

Hunny comes over revealing that he is holding a rather sharp looking bunny shaped cutter.

Tamaki backs off moving to around to behind Seika who is now focused in fear on Hunny.

Hunny brushes the cutter against Seika's arm cutting the arm of her clothes. He then presses it into her arm letting it dig in.

Seika throws her head back with a scream at this and blood almost instantly begins to drip down her arm.

Tamaki raises his dagger only to trial it along Seika's other arm tearing her clothes in the process. He then swings it upward then back downwards letting it slam into her shoulder.

Seika shrieks in pain as this happens at the same time that Hunny is removing the cutter from her arm. She shivers from the pain and begins to struggle out of instinct. Though her efforts turn out to be fruitless as the chains only dig even more into her skin so she stops not long after whimpering in pain.

Tamaki removes his dagger then stabs her arm right in the same spot that Hunny put his cutter into on her opposite arm. "I would love to play with you some more." He says as Hunny presses the cutter into her chest. "But it's not just me that gets to play with you today." He says looking down to watch Hunny add another bloody bunny shape into Seika who is crying out in pain. He removes his dagger a little slowly as Hunny also removes his cutter then the two move back to rejoin the others.

Now it is the twins that move forward.

"Our turn." They say in unison and bring up their knives into Seika's view.

Seika's eyes tear up and she sees the knives. She doesn't hold it in and begins to sob as tears stream down her face.

"Crying won't save you!" Kaoru says sharply then slams his knife into her leg causing her to cry out once more.

Hikaru jumps to join in as he slams his own knife into her stomach making sure to hit a spot where she won't pass out on them.

Seika is now trembling just from all of the pain she is going through at this moment without it really stopping.

Kaoru removes his knife and moves around to behind her then slams the knife into her back causing her to arch her back to try to escape from the knife but it causes Hikaru's knife to dig in a little more causing Seika to yell almost as loud as she can in pain.

Kyouya moves forward smiling at the sight before him while the twins wait ready to twist their knives that are still in her if needed. "So." He begins. "Will you say it out loud?"

Seika glares at Kyouya.

"Say why you tipped off the police." Kyouya orders.

"F-Fuck you." Seika gasps out in pain.

Kyouya frowns slightly. "Now that's not a nice thing to say." He says.

The twins twist their knives causing Seika to cry out in a slightly scratchy voice from screaming so much.

"Now. Let's start over." Kyouya tries again and lets one eye be seen as he glares dangerously to Seika. "Why did you tip off the police?"

Seika sniffles as she tries to stop crying. "Y-You are all jerks!" She snaps in a slight sob.

"Revenge." Kyouya's eyes narrow then he lets both of his eyes be covered by the glare of his glasses. "Just as we suspected."

The twins withdraw their knives then them and Kyouya back off only for Kyouya to wave his hand to Haruhi in a go ahead gesture.

Haruhi picks up her axe that had been leaning against a wall and Seika's eyes widen lie dinner plates at the sight of Haruhi coming over to her axe in her hands. She stops once she is in front of Seika. "I've been waiting for so long to do this." She admits smiling then shifts the axe to raise it above her head getting ready to swing it.

Seika shuts her eyes tightly letting her life flash before her eyes.

Haruhi swings the axe down hitting Seika's right eye as hard as she can and everything goes black for Seika as the life leaves her body. She removes the axe then backs off holding the axe at her side now.

"That went rather well." Kyouya comments then turns to the other host club members. "Well that's that. Me and Mori will finish up the clean up. Between me hacking off limbs and Mori slicing off heads we will get it done."

The others leave the room most of them heading home for the night but Hunny waits in the club room for Mori to be done.

The next morning…

The police nod to Seika's mother.

"Alright. Well we believe we know what happened." An officer says.

"And that is?" Seika's mother asks.

"It is possible she ran off in fear of punishment for lying to us. It is appearing that those she accused are innocent." Another officer tells her. "It wouldn't be the first time that something like this happened."

Seika's mother looks away disheartened.

"We're sorry that you have to deal with this. Let us know if she contacts you. We'll let you be for now." One of the officers says then they turn and leave.

None of them noticing a cloaked figure watching them as they leave.

"My my. Things have gotten interesting. I wonder if I could make it even more so." The cloaked figure says with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

Kaoru is walking along the school halls when he feels that someone is watching him. He slows to a stop and looks back to behind himself catching a glimpse of a shadow ducking down into hiding. His eyes narrow in suspicion as he wonders just who that was. He however spots a few students nearby so he cannot just confront this person without bringing attention to himself. He turns and continues on his way going through his head of places in the school that will most likely be more secluded so he can confront whoever is following him. He takes a turn down the big hallway that leads the way to the club room.

It is there that he stops and he turns around to spot the shadow once again.

"Show yourself!" Kaoru demands glad that no one else seems to be around right now. "I know you are there!"

There are a few moments of silence then Kaoru spots the shadow of the other to turn only to begin running off.

Kaoru moves to chase after the figure but he loses sight of the shadow making slow to a stop and look around. He doesn't see anyone and he sighs. "The others will want to know about this." He says rather quietly to himself before he turns and heads off to go find his brother knowing where to look.

Hikaru is currently checking the calendar in the host club room.

Kaoru enters the club room and heads on over to the backroom finding Hikaru just finishing up. "Hey Hikaru." He greets and his brother turns to look to him.

"Ah hey Kaoru." Hikaru greets closing the hiding spot for the calendar before turning to fully face his brother. He frowns in worry. "What happened?" He asks as he can instantly tell that something had happened.

So Kaoru explained all that had happened.

Hikaru's face falls more in worry. "That's not good." He says once Kaoru finishes telling the tale. "Do you think that the cops are on to us still? Did the pretend that Seika ran off due to being wrong didn't work?"

Kaoru shakes his head. "No. I don't think it's the cops." He tells the other. "I actually believe that it was someone else."

Hikaru looks thoughtful after Kaoru says this. "So then that means that someone else might be onto us. But who? We are all very careful to make sure that no one sees us and lives."

"I don't know. But we should be on our toes." Kaoru says. "And we might need to warn the others."

Hikaru nods dropping his thoughtful look. "Yes. We should get going before class time starts. He leads the way as the younger twin follows him.

They spot Kyouya first and approach him just before he can turn into his classroom.

Kyouya turns as the twins approach. "Ah. What is it?" He asks.

Hikaru gives the signal that they need to talk to him and so they move away from the classroom until they cannot be heard. He explains what Kaoru had explained to him.

Kyouya pushes up his glasses with a sigh upon hearing the story. "Well this is an interesting development. We will all have to watch our backs for now." He says. "I will make sure that the others know. For now go to class but you can pass the news onto Haruhi while you are there."

The twins nod then head off to class to do just that.

"And just when I thought that things were finally going to calm down." Kyouya mumbles to himself before heading back to his classroom.

The twins settle at their desks in their classroom and Kaoru writes down the story on a piece of paper as well as informing Haruhi that Kyouya said that he'll tell the rest.

Kaoru hands it to Haruhi once no one is looking and Haruhi takes it and reads it as if it is a part of her notes.

Haruhi spares a glance to Kaoru but the other has busied himself with a book he pulled out of his bag. She turns away and puts the note away inside of her bag before continuing looking over her notes. She hopes that everything will be alright.

…

"Alright. Let's wrap up these last few things." An officer says when they are approached making them turn to the person. "Can we help you?" He asks.

The person smirks. "Oh my it seems that you are chasing after the big events. You have been lead here by one who has fallen to the curse of revenge."

The officers share glances between each other before turning back to the person.

"Curse of revenge huh?" The main officer asks putting a fist on his hip. "What makes you say that?"

The person chuckles. "Well. When one wants another all for themselves but a new host comes along taking away all the attention the one was getting. Revenge came to mind. But it didn't work so well the first time and got kicked out by the one she wanted most. Ah that definitely would have boiled a hungry thirst for revenge."

The officer lowers his hand down to his side. "Are you talking of Seika?" He asks.

"Quite so. Seika had her own motive." The person hums. "Not real proof."

"And now she ran off because of this." The officer says. "It's as simple as this."

The person almost laughs. "She is gone. Yes indeed."

"Well obviously. We just have no idea where she ran off to." Another officer says stepping forward.

The person only chuckles giving a smirk to the officers before turning and leaving.

"That… Was weird…." The officer that step forward says.

"Either way we will keep up our search for Seika but if she used to have ties to the host club that she accused then maybe they can provide some information that might help." The lead officer says.

"Then who should we question first?" The only other officer that has spoken asks.

"Whoever we can." The lead officer says turning to the others again. "Who knows what information they could provide us."

"Do you think that Seika was the killer in her scheme for revenge?" A lower ranking officer asks only taking one step forward. "Some big scheme all made by her?"

"It is possible." The lead officer says with a nod and a thoughtful hand on his chin. "For now let's talk to the host club and see what they know."

"Yes sir!" The other officers say in unison.

None of them noticing the person watching and listening from the shadows.

The person finally heads off with a final chuckle. "And my work to make things interesting is done for now. I wonder what else I can stir up." The person goes over a few ideas.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

None of the other host club members feel anyone watching them or see anyone or even so much as a shadow following them.

It has made them wonder if it was a one time thing of if the person only is following Kaoru but Kaoru didn't really have a problem with the follower as the follower didn't seem to bother him much.

Kaoru decided to go for a walk this lunch. He wonders if he can catch who was watching him. He gets the feeling of being watched and glances around but doesn't even spot a shadow this time. He turns around a little worried that the follower is getting better then he turns around only to find himself facing two officers chests causing him to move back a few steps. "Oh. Hello. Can I help you?" He asks casually.

"We were wondering if you could answer some questions." One officer says.

"Sure. Ask away." Kaoru agrees.

"It would be easier if you come with us." The other officer says.

Kaoru tilts his head and manages to keep himself from taking a step back. "Why?"

"Just more privacy." One officer responds.

"Okay." Kaoru responds hesitantly but he knows how suspicious it'll be if he refuses. He follows them glad that it's not a far walk to the cruiser. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asks.

"We wanted to ask you about a girl named Seika Ayanokoji. I'm sure you've heard of her." The officer says.

"Seika? Oh yeah I remember her. Haven't seen her around lately." Kaoru says. "IS that why you're here?"

"A part of it." One officer says looking to Kaoru through the rear view mirror. "We heard she used to go to that club that you are a part of." He says.

Kaoru nods. "Yeah. But then Tamaki kicked her out. She tried to frame one of our hosts by pretending that the host went after her. She even pulled the host on top of her."

"Interesting." One officer hums. "Do you know why this happened?"

"Jealousy. She wanted Tamaki for herself. That much was obvious." Kaoru responds simply.

"Alright." The other officer says even as he is taking notes. "Did you notice anything off with her recently?"

Kaoru takes a moment to think. "Hm. Well I don't know if this ties to this but before you guys showed up there was one time where I felt like someone was watching us. Me and my brother passed it off as some shy admirer at the time."

"So you suspect that it was her?" The one officer asks.

"It's possible." Kaoru confirms. "Though the only reason I can think of is that she just wanted revenge for what happened."

"I see. Is that all?" The one officer asks.

"Yeah." Kaoru confirms. "All that I can think of."

"You are sure that you didn't miss anything?" The other officer asks pausing in note taking.

Kaoru turns confused masking his worry at this. "What do you mean?"

The other officer turns to look to him. "I just want you to be sure."

"Yeah. I'm sure." Kaoru confirms. "Trust me when I say that."

There are a few moments of silence then the other officer nods.

"Ok. Thank you for your time." The other officer says turning back to face forward.

"Um. Yeah. Hopefully you figure out whatever is going on?" Kaoru gets out and heads away from the cruiser. He makes it back inside and heads to find Hikaru. He is now worried that the police have somehow caught on but despite not wanting to not spread any panic he knows he can't keep it hidden. He turns a corner and almost runs into his brother.

"Oh there you are Kaoru…" Hikaru trails off as he gets a good look at his brother. "Kaoru? What happened?"

And so Kaoru told him what had just happened.

Unknown's P.O.V.

"So is that how it is?" I wonder to myself moving away from the window. "Perhaps I have made one too many mistakes here." I turn to let my back face the window. "This cannot go uncorrected. If you want to do this then so be it. We'll play this little game."

No one's P.O.V.

"That does not sound good." Hikaru comments when Kaoru finishes his story.

Kaoru nods. "Yeah. It seems pretty innocent questioning so maybe we don't need to worry." He runs a hand through his hair. He is suddenly pulled into a hug by his slightly older twin.

"It'll be okay. Maybe it was harmless just like you said." Hikaru assures him.

Kaoru smiles softly and closes his eyes softly bringing a hand up to Hikaru's shoulder blade returning the hug. "Yeah." He says in agreement.

"I think we should head out soon." Hikaru says as they stand there in each others embraces.

Kaoru moves back enough to look Hikaru in the eyes. "No. I think we will need to lay off _that_ for now." He says. "Well me at least. With that person who has been somewhat following me around only appearing here and there… Not to mention the police." He explains making Hikaru frown in worry. "I should probably kind of lay low or at least just be normal until it all cools down."

"Alright. I don't want anything to happen to you. If it really is the safest bet then I say do it." Hikaru agrees.

"Thank you for understanding." Kaoru thanks him.

The two head off with that as it's time for class.

….

The twins make it home as host club was called off today since Tamaki and Kyouya have vanished off to somewhere. Hikaru heads to go to take a shower and Kaoru relaxes on their shared bed.

Kaoru finds his mind wandering around what has happened today and he worries that the police are at least on to him. He wonders if there is someone else who maybe tried to get the police back on his trail? He's not sure about things but he hopes that everything will calm down and soon. He pushes himself up to a sitting position only to get up grabbing his cell. He had changed into a nice dark grey t-shirt, a black hoodie and jeans when they got back to their mansion. He sends a text to Hikaru's phone telling him that he is going for a walk then he heads out of the mansion throwing on some black runners with white bottoms. He heads towards town and looks around himself admiring the scenery that is by the mansion until he comes to town. He stuffs his hands into his hoodie's pockets and he glances around at the different stores as he walks past. He isn't really here to shop as he just wants to walk. He turns to glance across the street as he passes by an alley when suddenly he is pulled into the alleyway. He opens his mouth to make a noise when a hand covers his mouth with the body of the person holding him pressed against him. He is dragged deeper into the darkness of the alley. He struggles trying to get out of the grip of whoever is holding him when a bag is pulled over his head. He finds that it is some kind of fabric bag that he can kind of breathe in and his sight is so blurry trying to look through the holes that all he really sees is lights with some colors. He can't tell anything defining though and he is scared of what is going to happen to him. He is dragged into something then he hears a door close. He is forced into a chair and his hands are quickly tied to it along with his legs. His heart pounding so hard he swears that he can hear it in his ears.

"Kaoru Hitachiin."

His head perks up a little at the sound of the voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

"Kyouya?" Kaoru questions. "What's going on?" He isn't sure if he should be more scared or relieved.

"Just want to ask you some questions." Kyouya says plainly.

"You could have just asked." Kaoru informs him almost annoyed at this whole situation.

"We didn't know if you were being followed." Kyouya tells him.

"We?" Kaoru asks.

"Tamaki is here." Kyouya informs him.

"I just wanted to be sure." Tamaki speaks up.

"Okay. Well what is this all about?" Kaoru asks. "Go ahead and ask your questions."

There is a moments pause then the bag over his head is removed allowing him to see. They have him in a rather empty room that has dark brown walls, floors and ceiling with the chair he's tied to in the middle of the room.

He looks to his two friends.

Tamaki is leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest and Kyouya is kind of standing in front of the slightly younger twin.

"What were you doing with the officers?" Kyouya asks.

"They asked if they could ask me about the disappearance of Seika. I didn't want to bring any suspicion upon us so I agreed." Kaoru explains. "They asked about her involvement with us and I just explained why she was kicked out from coming to the host club. They asked if I noticed anything before she vanished. I told them that I don't know if this ties to this but before you guys the police showed up there was one time where I felt like someone was watching us. Me and my brother passed it off as some shy admirer at the time. Probably as she wanted some kind of revenge. That's all that I told them." He tells them. "You should know that I would never go against all that we've done so far. I'm on the host club's side."

"We have to be sure." Kyouya pushes up his glasses. "You always were the one with a good nature." He points out. "We just wanted to make sure that there wasn't a spy."

"I would never do that." Kaoru tells them. "You should know that."

Kyouya brings his machete to Kaoru's throat and lets him see his eyes. "Say it again."

Kaoru looks confidently into Kyouya's eyes. "I would never turn my back on what we do. I would never switch sides." He says not missing a beat.

There are a few moments of silence as the two stare at each other.

…

Hikaru wonders where his brother is and he contemplates texting his brother. He decides to go for a walk himself and he sends a text to his brother asking him where he is. He puts his cell into his pocket and he continues his walk. He hums softly to himself then after walking for a little bit he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns and finds Nekozawa making him take a step away. "What is it?" He asks.

"You looking for your brother if I am not mistaken." Nekozawa says in greeting.

"Yeah." Hikaru confirms. "Do you know where he is?"

"Oh only generally." Nekozawa responds making Hikaru raise an eyebrow. "Tamaki and Kyouya grabbed him it seems."

Now Hikaru looks confused. "Tamaki and Kyouya? But why?"

"You'll have to ask them." Nekozawa then walks on past Hikaru as the slightly older twin watches.

Hikaru turns away and pulls out his phone texting both Kyouya and Tamaki asking why and where they have his brother. He wonders what exactly the two are planning if they had just grabbed his brother. He hopes that it's nothing serious because he will be pissed if they hurt his brother.

…

Finally the machete is taken away from Kaoru's throat and Kyouya lets his eyes be covered by the lights glare again.

"Okay." Kyouya says as Tamaki checks his phone. "I believe you." He moves around and cuts Kaoru free.

Kaoru slightly rubs his wrists but glad to not see any rope burns though it helped that he didn't struggle. He had wanted to figure out what was going on first especially since it could have been one of the others in which he was right. He gets up now free. "I'm glad you believe me." He says looking from Tamaki to Kyouya.

"How'd Nekozawa sees us then tell Hikaru?" Tamaki questions making the other two to turn to him.

Kaoru takes out his phone and realizes that Hikaru had texted him so he texts back assuring his brother that he is fine. "Well Hikaru would worry." He brushes it off. "It's all good."

"Yes." Kyouya agrees. "Go ahead and leave."

Kaoru nods and heads off with that leaving out the door to find himself in an alley. He wonders if the two paid some money to use that room or if they made if to help with their killings or something. He heads off answering the call when Hikaru calls his cell. "Hey." He pauses to listen. "Yeah it's okay. They were just worried about the police being on our tails. But it's all okay." He pauses again to listen. "Yeah I'll meet you there. See you there." He waits for a moment then they both hang up. He heads off to go meet Hikaru at their meeting spot.

Once he gets there Hikaru races over to him looking over him to ensure that he is okay.

Hikaru looks relieved that his brother is unharmed. "Well glad that it's cleared up." He says.

"Quite." Kaoru agrees.

"Well come on. Let's go see what's around." Hikaru says putting his arm around his brother then he takes the lead.

"Right behind you." Kaoru says following Hikaru.

Meanwhile…

"Do you think that there still might be a spy?" Tamaki asks looking at Kyouya.

"We cannot say for sure yet." Kyouya turns to look to Tamaki. "But if there is one we will know by the actions of the police."

Tamaki nods. "But if not Kaoru then who?" He questions.

Kyouya pushes up his glasses that always seem to be falling down. "Well by my calculations I thought it would be Kaoru but it seems that we can rule him out. So my other guesses would be Haruhi or Hunny. Mori would just go along with whatever Hunny decides."

Tamaki brings a hand up to his chin. "Yes that is true. I just hope that we are wrong. That there isn't a spy among us. I just don't want to think of any of our children being spies."

Kyouya goes over to the blonde and kisses his forehead. "Neither do I. But when it comes to things like this we cannot take chances." He reminds the other.

Tamaki's hand drops to his side. "Yeah." He says in agreement.

"Well. We might as well head off." Kyouya takes a step away.

"Let's go to my place." Tamaki offers his hand to the raven who takes it.

They make sure that their weapons won't be seen then they head out with Tamaki calling for a limo to take them to Tamaki's place. They are glad that Tamaki's grandmother lives in the main mansion because they don't feel like dealing with her.

Kyouya mentally tells himself that if she gets in their way then they will have to take care of her though he decides he would bring it up with Tamaki before they do anything. He now just hopes that the police leave from hanging around Ouran on school days so they can just relax and go back to what they've been doing. He has a feeling that it won't all be over though and that bothers him making him just hope that he is wrong.

AN:

I am posting this early because I will be going to Jasper this weekend. So I won't be able to post on my usual time this weekend.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kaoru.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

Kaoru wonders if there really is a spy amongst them as Kyouya and Tamaki were worried about. He shakes his head slightly deciding to not dwell on it because surely it was only just a misunderstanding about what had actually happened. He continues on his way following his older brother as they walk together.

When it's time to return to school Kaoru shivers as he feels the feeling of being watched.

Kaoru pauses and glances back but doesn't see anyone.

Just a little ahead of him Hikaru stops and turns to his brother. "Whats up?" He asks.

"I think someone is watching us." Kaoru turns to his brother who then looks around but can't pinpoint anyone.

"If there is someone then we will find out." Hikaru claps his brothers shoulder then they turn away to continue to class.

The rest of the day went rather well… Until the twins return to class after lunch….

Kaoru reaches into his bag to grab a book when he pauses as his hand brushes something. "What's this?" He pulls it out and Hikaru and Haruhi come over hearing that something is up. He finds that it is a folded piece of paper.

On it in black ink is Kaoru's name in a writing style that they do not recognize.

A little hesitantly Kaoru unfolds the paper to see what is inside of it.

It appears to be a short letter written with slightly big letters as the three read what it says silently to not draw attention to themselves.

 _I am giving you this letter because I wish to inform you of something._

 _Perhaps you would like me to state the facts plain and simple. Right to the point if you will._

 _I know that you know that you are being followed and that is correct._

 _Because I know what you have done and what you will do._

 _Do you not believe me? Well…._

 _Just wait Thursday night. A blonde haired woman with her hair in a bun. She will die in an alley and the escape route will go by a green neon sign telling of the boxart strip joint._

 _I KNOW._

The three feel unnerved by the letter and they share a glance worried and a little fearful.

"Should we tell Kyouya?" Hikaru questions quietly and Kaoru quickly folds it before stuffing it into his pocket before anyone noticed it.

"Maybe it's a hoax?" Haruhi offers an idea. "Tomorrow is Thursday. We will see if what is said is true before we take action. We don't know if this is a prank or not."

"I don't know." Hikaru says looking to the brown haired hidden female. "It sounds real."

"There are ways to make a convincing letter and story." Haruhi points out. "So don't underestimate that."

"Kaoru?" Hikaru turns to his brother who has been rather quiet.

"I'm laying low remember?" Kaoru glances to Hikaru. "So this has to be a fake."

Hikaru nods. "Yeah that makes sense. So we can brush it off."

Kaoru nods.

Before anything else is said the teacher walks in and the students must go to their seats for class to begin.

For now the three brush it off as a hoax to get a reaction out of them or even to make them feel fear of being caught. As for all they know this could be a ploy from someone who was friends with Seika as maybe she told the person of her plan or suspicions. So then if that is true then it has to be a hoax to get a reaction as the friend maybe believes that they had something to do with her disappearance so if they even react to it then it could be seen as confirmation.

The only other thing that happened through that day was Kaoru getting the feeling of being watched mostly in the halls and a little in the host club though he brushed it off at the host club as it is normal to be watched.

The next day was no exception as nothing turned out.

That night Hikaru went out to make sure that it isn't thought that they have gone into hiding like a reminder that they are still here.

Kaoru stays back at the mansion and takes a walk but still feels watched though as he looks around he finds no one. He heads back inside feeling unnerved then only ten minutes he receives a call from Hikaru that he picks up. "Hey."

"What did that letter say again?" Hikaru asks almost instantly.

"One sec." Kaoru heads to their room and pulls out the letter that they had planned on burning when Hikaru got back tonight. "Lets see. I am giving you this letter because I wish to inform you of something. Perhaps you would like me to state the facts plain and simple. Right to the point if you will. I know that you know that you are being followed and that is correct. Because I know what you have done and what you will do. Do you not believe me? Well…. Just wait Thursday night. A blonde haired woman with her hair in a bun. She will die in an alley and the escape route will go by a green neon sign telling of the boxart strip joint. I know." He reads it out loud and the line on Hikaru's side goes dead silent. "Hikaru?"

Finally his brothers horrified voice comes through. "Kaoru… This is serious! The woman described was the victim! In an alley to not be caught! Then as I fled the scene I noticed a green neon sign that said boxart strip joint. I waited until I was a safe distance away before I called you. It seemed too familiar."

Kaoru's face goes pale and the letter drops from Kaoru's hand plus he almost drops his cell in horror. "Wha-what?!" He questions shocked and his mind becoming foggy with panic.

"I think we need to tell the others. I am coming home now. I'll see you there. I love you my dear brother. I will do everything I can to keep us safe I promise." Hikaru says with the sounds of him running and a sincere tone in his voice.

"Th-thank you Hikaru. I love you too." Kaoru responds feeling a little relief to hear this. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Yes. I'll see you then." Hikaru confirms then they hang up.

Kaoru falls onto the bed curling up a little. "Why is this happening?" He questions feeling rather fearful now that the letter has been confirmed as real. He lays there until he hears someone rushing towards the room in which he sits up just as Hikaru bursts into the room.

Hikaru is extremely out of breath and his jacket is zipped up most likely to hide the blood on his clothes. He rushes to his brother and practically tackles him to the bed enclosing him in an embrace that Kaoru is happy to accept. "It's going to be okay." He hushes his brother who buries his face into Hikaru's chest as if to block out the world right now.

Kaoru right now feels safe in Hikaru's arms and Hikaru knows this well as he keeps his slightly younger twin as close to him as possible right now.

They stay in their room until the next morning as they must go to school.

Hikaru gets the host club to meet up in the club room before class though they all had dropped their bags off in their own classrooms.

"So what is it that you wanted to discuss that is so important?" Tamaki asks curiously.

"Well…" Hikaru begins as Kaoru sits next to him letting him talk. "Do you know about the murder last night? What can you tell us about it?"

"Well that is simple." Kyouya pushes up his glasses. "The victim thirty two year old woman name Moorella Anderson. She was blonde with her hair in a bun. She died in an alley by two places. One side even has a green neon sign advertising the boxart strip joint. On the other side is a pink neon sign for a restaurant called the empire restaurant. Why?"

"It's good that you know the details." Hikaru turns and nods to Kaoru.

Kaoru slides the letter onto the table to let the host club take a look.

"Oh I remember this from Wednesday." Haruhi says then realization hits her and she pales.

"The three of us thought it was a hoax at first." Hikaru informs them as Kyouya picks up the paper only to read it out loud.

Once that is done everyone is silent as they all know that the information is accurate.

"While Hikaru went out to do the murder I stayed at the mansion. When I went outside I felt someone watching me. Then I got the call from Hikaru asking to be reminded what the letter said… We don't think that this is a hoax anymore." Kaoru explains.

Kyouya pushes up his glasses again but this time keeps his hand there as the room remains silent while some hosts glance to each other in fear. He finally clears his throat getting the other hosts attention. "We will keep an eye on this. If any more of these notes appear inform me immediately." He instructs. "Also. I think that it would be best if you Kaoru especially continue to lay low until we figure something out." He says lowering his hand from his glasses. "It is our best option. Oh and Hikaru you might want to start decreasing your kills for a little bit. It seems that it is Kaoru being targeted but because you two are so close there is no guarantee that it will just be Kaoru only."

"I understand." Hikaru nods in agreement.

Kyouya stands up. "That will be all. We should get to class and try to seem normal."

With that the host club meeting disbands for now allowing them to go to their own classrooms.

Kaoru reaches to get his school stuff for some notes but he finds another note in the same writing this time next to his name is a drawing of a knife. His hands begin to shake a little and he isn't sure that he wants to open this one but knows that he probably should. He looks at it debating whether to just give it to Kyouya or to read it for himself first. He isn't sure what to do and the knife is especially chilling to him because it is his and Hikaru's killing weapon. "W-Why is this happening to me?" He questions in a whisper and a little shakily he finally opens the note to read it finding it in the same kind of writing from before.

 _Now I am sure that you believe me. That is good and don't think that these will stop no matter what you do. I want to make sure you know that I know everything._

 _Hope you enjoy a goose chase that you will be lead down._

 _You can trick many people which is quite impressive but you cannot trick us all._

 _There is always going to be someone who knows that truth and they will be out there. And guess what! I am one of those people._

 _Well. Until next time._

Kaoru swallows harshly in fear upon reading this and he begins to feel a little dizzy from this fear that has taken a hold of himself from the note alone.

Whoever this is they are not playing around. They mean business.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

It is the morning and the twins have been woken up for school.

Kaoru sits there where he had sat up and Hikaru turns to him but his brother is looking down.

"Kaoru." Hikaru says and the other turns to him. "Do you want to skip school today?" He asks.

Kaoru smiles softly. "At least for today." He agrees.

Hikaru smiles softly glad to see a smile on his brothers face. "Then we will." He agrees. "We can just have a relaxing day. I'll text one of the others to say that we need time away today."

"Sounds good." Kaoru nods in agreement and Hikaru grabs his own cell.

Hikaru decides to text Kyouya and informs him that he and his brother will be taking a break today.

Once that is done Hikaru puts his phone down on the nightstand. "There we go. Let's take a shower."

"Okay." Kaoru agrees and follows his brother to go take a shower.

Later…..

The twins are walking around town enjoying a relaxing day today.

"Come on Kaoru!" Hikaru says jogging forward making Kaoru chuckle.

"Coming!" Kaoru calls and is about to jog to catch up with his brother when the familiar feeling of a gaze makes him freeze. He tenses then glances around only spotting a shadow of something that quickly ducks into hiding.

A little unnerved Kaoru turns away and hurries to catch up with Hikaru feeling at least safer with his brother.

Hikaru turns as he had slowed to a stop just in time to see Kaoru catching up with him. His smile drops as soon as he looks at his brother. "Kaoru?"

"I think the person is here." Kaoru says moving closer to the other. "I got the feeling of being watched and I only managed to see a shadow duck into hiding."

Hikaru looks around seeming to be angry now. "Well that fucker had better leave. If I catch him then he's done for." He growls through clenched teeth then he pulls Kaoru close protectively.

"Thanks Hikaru." Kaoru says almost softly leaning against his brother.

"Oh and Kaoru."

"Yes?"

Hikaru smiles. "Squeeze my hand if you get that feeling again."

Kaoru nods. "I promise."

The twins begin moving again to try to go back to enjoying their time around town again.

But only an hour later Kaoru gets the feeling of being watched again so he reaches over and squeezes Hikaru's hand.

Hikaru stops causing Kaoru to stop as well only to look around as his slightly younger brother watches. He finally spots a shadow in the alley that turns running when he spots it. "Hold it!" He dashes after the shadow.

Kaoru pauses for a few moments then chases after his brother pulling out his phone and tries to get the shadow on video as they race after it.

They follow it through twists and turns of the alley then they take a sharp right only to skid to a stop. They are facing a dead end alley with no signs of the person the shadow belonged to. They guess that the person must have climbed over the solid looking fence before they got there.

Kaoru turns only to find a note folded to allow it to stand on the lid of a large dumpster. He swallows harshly recognizing the writing that writes out his name on the front. He stops the video putting his phone away and reaches over picking it up to read it. He takes a look and his hands shake a little upon reading the words written there.

"Damn it." Hikaru kicks the ground only stirring up a bit of dirt though it is hardly anything. "That fucker got away." He turns to his brother and worry flashes across his face when he sees that his brother appears to be worried about something. He then notices the note and moves over. "What does it say?"

Kaoru silently hands it to him in which he takes it then turns it around to read it.

Hikaru's hands clench into fists as he reads the note.

 _It seems you enjoy this goose chase do you not? Well it doesn't matter if you like it or not you have no choice._

 _I do not plan on you catching me unless I wish to allow it so you can't catch me!_

 _Oh and don't worry. Your torment will be over soon. Trust me on this part. It won't be long now._

Nether twin wants to know how this person plans on making it come to an end.

Hikaru whips out his phone and he texts Kyouya about this.

…

The host club are in a club meeting today.

"So no twins huh?" Tamaki asks looking at the other hosts.

"They took the day off." Kyouya says pushing up his glasses.

"I can understand why. It'll be a nice break for them." Hunny says as he examines the chunk from a piece of cake on his fork.

"Well anyways. We must begin talking…"

Kyouya looks away letting Tamaki begin blabbering about whatever it is he is talking about as he gets a text so he checks it only to see that it is from Hikaru. He opens it and reads about what had happened. "Apparently not a break." He says out loud causing the room to go quiet and turn to him. He looks up to the others looking through the glare on his glasses.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asks worriedly.

"The person followed them then they gave chase." Kyouya begins. "But they lost the person and they ended up finding a note left behind. It says… It seems you enjoy this goose chase do you not? Well it doesn't matter if you like it or not you have no choice. I do not plan on you catching me unless I wish to allow it so you can't catch me! Oh and don't worry. Your torment will be over soon. Trust me on this part. It won't be long now." He reads that part out of the text out loud as he glanced down to his phone to do so.

The other hosts glance to each other worriedly.

"I will look into it." Kyouya assures them. "I'm confident that I will find out who is doing this." He looks up from his phone again.

"We believe in you Kyouya. Stop whoever is harassing Kao-chan." Hunny says looking to the raven.

Kyouya nods softly.

"Well that should be it for today." Tamaki decides. "Good talk!"

The other hosts get up and head to leave.

Tamaki moves to also leave but stops when Kyouya calls his name.

"Can you stay for a moment? There is something I wish to discuss with you." Kyouya informs him.

Tamaki turns and heads back to the table that they used for the meeting and he remains standing for now.

They wait until a few moments after everyone else is gone before Kyouya clears his throat.

"I wanted your opinion." Kyouya explains as Tamaki watches him. "I want to know what you think of the situation." He meets the blonde's eyes through the glare of his own glasses. "Do you really think that there is someone who is leaving us note mainly addressed to Kaoru?"

Tamaki's eyes fall to half open. "… Kyouya…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

The next day of school the twins show up though they don't really talk to anyone as they head to class.

The twins settle at Hikaru's desk as Kaoru stands while Hikaru sits.

Kaoru remembers the conversation that they had in the limo today.

 _"_ _We need to be careful about who we trust at the school. We at least know that the host club wouldn't do this because they are just as deep in this as we are."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _"_ _I just don't want anything to happen to you."_

 _"_ _Thank you Hikaru. The same goes for you."_

"So what do you think is going on?" Hikaru asks bringing Kaoru back to reality.

"I'm not fully sure. But if someone really does know what's going on then it could be dangerous." Kaoru crosses his arms over his chest leaning against the desk as he and his brother try to keep what they are talking about quiet.

"Yeah." Hikaru glances down. "It's not a good situation at all. Hopefully it'll go away or we find out who is behind this."

"I hope so too." Kaoru says before having to go to his desk as school starts.

Though throughout the day neither twin could focus as they are worried about the situation. So it seems like no time at all in which it is time to go to the host club.

"Coming Kaoru?" Hikaru turns to his brother.

Kaoru glances to his brother as the last person is just leaving the classroom. "Yeah. I'm coming." He assures his brother who begins to head off. He grabs his bag only for a note to fall to the ground and he shivers feeling someone watching him. He picks up the all too familiar note. "What now?" He opens it and looks it over only to pale a little.

 _I'm watching you. So if you share this note with anyone I won't take mercy._

 _Now as fun as this goose chase is I have more to do. So that means that we just might confront each other soon._

 _I hope you'll be ready. I don't want this to be easy._

 _I'll see you soon._

Kaoru crumbles the note in his fist. "I have to find out who is doing this." He turns and heads off tossing the note into the trash as he passes by it. "Before something happens." He puts on a strong look and hurries to catch up with Hikaru.

"What took you?" Hikaru asks almost playfully.

"Oh just thinking about what we have planned today." Kaoru smiles at his brother as he meets his eyes.

Hikaru seems worried about something though. He gently punches his brothers shoulder. "Don't worry. We got it!" He pulls Kaoru close with an arm around his shoulders. "What's up? Worried about whoever is leaving notes?" He asks quietly now that they are closer to each other.

"Yeah." Kaoru admits.

"We'll find him. Don't worry." Hikaru pulls away so they can head into the club room.

"I hope so." Kaoru slightly glances back as he can still feel someone watching him but doesn't see anyone so he heads to join Hikaru in the room.

After all host club time is coming up here.

The twins table is packed as usual.

"So what did you two do over the weekend?" one of the dark haired brunettes ask. Her hair is in two loose ponytails draping over her shoulders with the hair below her hair bands is spiraled so much they look like cylinders but she manages to pull off the look.

"Oh the weekend was quite interesting." Hikaru says smiling wide.

Kaoru blushes and glances away. "Hika! Do they really need to know that?"

Hikaru turns worriedly to his brother. "I'm sorry Kaoru." He says moving closer to his twin pulling him closer as the girls lean in closer in anticipation. He gently grabs Kaoru's chin turning his head to face him though Kaoru's eyes dart away in seemingly embarrassment. "It's just that it was such a nice weekend to spend alone with you I couldn't help it." He tries to watch his brothers eyes. "Will you forgive me?" He asks almost softly.

Kaoru's eyes dart back to his brother. "Okay Hika." He agrees softly in that tone that just sends the fangirls flying.

And true to it the fangirls fly off in their worlds of fangirling probably imagining what the twins are implying all while squealing themselves.

Kyouya has been watching the twins for a little bit and looks down to his black book calling today to be so far a success all the while with his usual calm look.

"That was a busy day!" Tamaki says with a big stretch once the host club is alone in the room.

"It seemed like we had some more guests than usual." Haruhi adds almost thoughtfully.

"Yes. There has been some more guests than our usual but that is only good signs." Kyouya says pushing up his glasses that always seem to be falling down. "A raise in numbers mean that our club is getting more popular."

"May I ask something though." Haruhi watches Kyouya. "If we get more popular won't that make well _it_ harder?"

"Not really." Kyouya smirks. "You see we usually keep that to outside of school." He explains. "So in that way we are safe. There is a low chance of a fangirl stalking us especially outside of school. They all have responsibilities and everything after all."

"Huh." Haruhi glances away. "Yeah that does make sense." She agrees.

"Well we should get going." Hikaru says and he and Kaoru grab their bags.

"Remember to keep a low profile for now." Tamaki says glancing to them.

"We won't forget." Hikaru assures him then they leave. "Say. Wanna walk around town today?" He asks his brother as they walk away from the club room.

"Sure." Kaoru agrees.

The twins throw their bags into the limo and Hikaru turns to the driver.

"You can go back to the mansion. We want to walk around town."

"Of course sirs." The limo driver says in respect and with that the twins head out towards the town.

"Where do you want to start little brother?" Hikaru asks when they reach town and look around each other.

"Let's walk around and check out whatever we find." Kaoru suggests glancing around as they walk.

"That's a great idea." Hikaru agrees grinning. He turns then notices something. "Hey Kaoru check this out!" He doesn't notice that when his back is turned Kaoru is dragged into the alley way. "Kaoru?" He turns but doesn't spot his brother making him turn in worry. "Kaoru!?" he begins looking around for his brother. He pauses to take a deep breath and calms himself only a little. "He probably noticed something." He takes out his cell and calls Kaoru's cell. He turns to the alley beside him hearing it come from there. He moves to follow the sound and freezes upon finding a letter like the ones Kaoru was getting but this time it has his name on it instead of Kaoru's. He quickly moves towards and lifts it as it is standing up on the top of a large green garbage bin lid. He spies Kaoru's phone under the note making his heart sink. He takes a look at the note only for his eyes to widen. "KAORU!" He grabs his brothers phone and rushes further down the alley hoping he might catch up with whoever is doing this.

The notes words were only clear that something has happened to Kaoru….

 _This world is a dark place._

 _So is the hearts of quite a few in this world even if they throw a mask over it._

 _Some may fall. Oh how hard can they fall?_

 _Down down spiraling down into darkness._

 _Leaving one last questions._

 _Will you follow?_

And on that day Kaoru disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen:

"Hello?" Kaoru calls out looking around himself. He's found himself in some dark area with an even darker forest off to his right and seemingly endless cliffs on his left. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!?" He tries shouting but still receives no answer making him sigh. "No matter how far I walk things seem to be generally the same… cliffs and forest." He turns to the forest. "Am I expected to go in there?" He shakes his head. "No way. It's too dark to see." He looks up to the sky. "The sky doesn't even have any stars but a full moon."

The full moon is allowing the place to softly glow but it is still dark.

"What is going on here?!" He lowers his head.

 _Hello._

The sudden voice makes Kaoru jump then he quickly looks around himself.

"Hello? Who's there? Can you tell me where I am?" He asks but gets a chuckle. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

 _Your friends don't believe you._

"What?" Kaoru looks around no confused. "What are you talking about?"

 _They think you've been lying and using the notes for something. Perhaps attention? Or maybe to cover up something?_

"No! I wouldn't do that! They know that!" He then pauses only to glare around himself. "Was it you!?"

 _Not me specifically. But one of which I communicate with. Letting myself work behind the scenes. But now I have you here._

"What do you want from me!? What or who are you!?" Kaoru demands tensing in case he has to fight. "What could you have gained from doing that!?"

 _I gained you. Now the rest is left to me._

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asks. "Show yourself!"

 _Oh dear Kaoru. Listen to what I have to tell you._

Kaoru clenches his teeth and he's not sure he can trust this voice.

 _I wish to offer my help to you._

"Help? Help with what?" Kaoru skeptically asks.

 _I can make you strong. I can help you prove that you are not secretly the good boy your friends suspect you are. I can give you power and you can do so much more for everything you stand for. We can show your friends just how dark your heart truly is._

"I don't trust you." Kaoru points out. "I have no proof that you are just trying to trick me."

 _Oh how you hurt me._

"Don't play cute with me!" Kaoru growls. "Show yourself!" He demands.

 _Do you want to kill me?_

"It would be best. I have to make sure that no one knows of what me and my friends do!" Kaoru confirms. "Then me and my brother don't have to lay low! We can join our friends in killing again!"

 _Hahaha! I knew I picked you for a reason._

Kaoru's hands ball into fists as the voice laughs. "Enough hiding! Show yourself!"

 _But now I must ask. How would you kill me? You don't have your knife and you're all alone._

"I'll improvise!" Kaoru growls. "Show yourself! I'm tired of your games!"

 _Hahaha! You amuse me. But enough. I want to talk to you about what I can offer. You won't need your knife to kill. You can have so many other ways to kill. You can become the best killer in your group! They'll respect and never doubt you again. Think about it. I can offer you so much. No one would be able to stand up to us. No one would question us. No one would be able to stop us. Together we are powerful. Together we can do anything!_

"Shut up and show yourself!" Kaoru demands. "I mean it!" He looks around trying to spot movement in the darkness.

 _Think about it. Wouldn't you want to prove to your friends that you are truly one of them and not a secret spy for police? To prove that you wouldn't fake those notes? I know you didn't fake them. I believe in you._

"You helped make them!" Kaoru points out.

 _The one I speak to did most of the work to be fair. But I am offering you such great power and I'm serious that it can be all yours._

"I know there's a catch." Kaoru points out.

 _Hmm. Well if you want to call it that. You and me must become the same being. But remember this. Together we can do anything like I said. I can make it so no one can compete against us! I can let you use your full potential and so much more than just your full potential. You'll be able to surpass your full potential. You can be the greatest serial killer to ever live as long as you become one with me. We won't be able to be taken down. We could kill for as long as we want. Not even those pathetic cops could stop us. No one would be able to stop us. Just think about all that you can have if you accept my offer. The world could become our playground._

Kaoru closes his eyes tightly and shakes his head slightly tilting it down.

 _And no one would ever doubt you again. You'd be the greatest of them all. With my help you can prove to your friends that you really are as dark as they are. With me you can become even darker than them. It would make them forever be sure about you and your darkness inside._

"Do you have a name?" Kaoru questions.

 _My most common name is Nightmare._

…

"We have to find him!" Hikaru says and is about to dash forward but Kyouya grabs his arm stopping him.

"Hikaru hold on." Kyouya says as the other hosts watch in worry. "We have my entire police force searching the city."

Hikaru turns to look over his shoulder to Kyouya looking rather stressed and worried. "Kyouya! You don't understand!"

"Hikaru please." Haruhi takes a step forward. "We need to think rationally."

Hikaru's head lowers so his eyes are cast into shadows by his bangs. "But…."

"Hikaru. If any of us can pick up on where he is it'd be you." Haruhi tells him. "Remember that night on Halloween? The time you ran straight to where Kaoru was? As if you just knew where he was."

Hikaru nods in confirmation.

"So we need you to calm down and try to do that again. Perhaps you can pick up on his presence and find him." Haruhi moves closer. "At least try."

Hikaru removes his arm from Kyouya's grip but doesn't go running off. "I can't calm down." He tells them. "I can feel that Kaoru's in some nightmare. It's making me restless and it's stressing me out even more than the fact that Kaoru is somewhere out there scared and alone."

"Hikaru. That's why we need you to try to pick up on his presence." Haruhi explains. "You might be able to find him. Can't you tell where he is?"

"No… I feel like there's a barrier." Hikaru's shoulders shake slightly and he bites his bottom lip to stop from crying over worry and stress. "I just can feel that there's some nightmare where he is."

"Reach out. Hold onto what you can sense of Kaoru. Just try Hikaru." Haruhi encourages.

"Hikaru. Kaoru needs us and you especially right now. So do this." Tamaki says looking so serious it's almost scary. "Then we can also find out who did this." He is almost on Kyouya status at this point.

Hikaru lowers his head more going silent.

The others watch silently as they wait to see if Hikaru can do it.

After a few moments Hikaru speaks lowly. "Damn it."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen:

Hikaru closes his eyes to try to concentrate better. He finds himself standing in a pitch black place and in front of him he can see Kaoru slightly hunched over hands over his ears. He doesn't recognize where Kaoru is as it's a dark place with cliffs and trees. He races towards his brother and reaches out managing to touch Kaoru's shoulder.

Kaoru straightens slightly and turns to him no longer covering his ears.

Then suddenly Hikaru is forced back and everything goes black.

Hikaru snaps his head up opening his eyes fully with a slight gasp. He's back with the other hosts standing on the sidewalk.

…

Kaoru gasps and turns around to look behind himself but doesn't see anyone. "What was that? Hikaru?" He questions as he had felt a familiar comforting presence touch his shoulder but only for a split second.

 _No. You can ignore that._

….

"Did it work? Hikaru. Did you do it?" Hunny asks hopeful with pleading teary eyes.

"A split second." Hikaru says glancing slightly down in frustration. "I was able to see him for a split second before something pushed me back."

"Pushed you back?" Kyouya asks.

"Yeah. I was forced back so I was only able to pick up on Kaoru for that split second." Hikaru explains.

"What did you see when you saw him?" Kyouya asks.

"A dark place with cliffs and forest." Hikaru explains. "Yet it didn't feel real. Like something wasn't right. Also out of the corner of my vision I saw no stars yet I didn't notice any clouds and it wasn't raining."

"Then try again. Maybe you can get it for longer." Tamaki says. "Just try again Hikaru. We know you can do it and that split second is proof enough."

"The barrier has grown stronger." Hikaru informs them. "Whoever it is they can tell that I can pick up on Kaoru but they don't want me to."

"Perhaps it's a dream Kaoru is having. Maybe you'll connect with him better when he wakes up." Kyouya offers an idea.

"I don't know." Hikaru slightly glances to Kyouya. "While the place didn't feel real the moment before I got pushed out I felt a feeling of imprisonment. Like Kaoru can't get out."

"My best guess on that is whoever has him might be keeping him unconscious." Kyouya says pushing up his glasses. "But what brings about even more questions is the fact that not only did you get pushed out but the barrier became stronger. They somehow know that you managed to reach Kaoru and managed to push you away. I've never heard of any medical or experimental equipment able to do that."

"Whatever is happening we have to find Kaoru!" Hikaru says. "I have to try again! I have to find him!"

"We're with you on that. Try again." Kyouya nods.

Hikaru nods then closes his eyes trying to grab onto what he can feel of his brother. He remains silent as he concentrates hard. He feels like something is working against him pushing him away as he tries to get closer. He clenches his teeth beginning to get even less patience with whoever this is than he already has.

Kyouya steps away to get a progress report from the men he had sent out as Hikaru continues to try to reach his brother.

The rest of the host club wait anxiously for anything to come up from either Hikaru or Kyouya.

Hikaru growls lowly as he can't get anywhere close to picking up on his brother past the sight sensing he can pick up. "Damn thing. Get out of my way."

Haruhi and Renge exchange worried looks afraid that whoever is doing this might somehow be able to stop Hikaru from reaching his brother.

Kyouya comes back and from how the other hosts are reacting as well as how Hikaru looks he can tell it's not going well. He shakes his head when Tamaki glances to him informing the blonde that his men don't have anything yet.

After a bit Hikaru snarls.

"I can't get close! There's something that keeps pushing me back!" He is obviously enraged by this.

"Then things have gotten pretty complicated." Kyouya says almost as if to himself.

…

 _You can trust in me._

"No I can't. Leave me alone. Let me go back to my friends." Kaoru hisses facing the direction he felt that split second touch come from.

 _Yes you can. Your friends doubt you but I on the other hand don't doubt you. That's why I chose you. You are the best out of all. You were meant to rule the group and become the most famous and dangerous serial killer to ever live. Show the world that you can be great._

"SHUT UP!" Kaoru brings his hands up covering his ears. "I have what I need! A brother and friends who think like me! I'm already a feared serial killer! I don't need you."

 _You only say that because you are blinded by what your friends want you to believe. I didn't want to tell you this but you leave me no choice._

Kaoru's hands are moved away from his ears and he finds himself unable to move except his eyes. He wants to snap for whoever it is to not touch him but can't speak at the moment.

 _They were thinking of… 'taking care of you'. A spy. That's all they thought you were. Too good to truly be a dangerous killer. Too good in nature to stay evil forever. Too good and will betray them. That's why they wanted to 'take care of you' so to speak. They wanted you gone. They only saw you as a threat._

Kaoru manages to get his movement back and he spins around trying to knock whoever it is off their feet and away from him. He catches small wisps of wispy shadows that vanish and doesn't see anyone.

 _I've always been here. In this world. I am the shadow that haunts the dark. I am the being that hold all the power evil has. I am on your side dear Kaoru. I am your friend._

"No! You're not!" Kaoru shoots back. "You are not my friend!"

 _Please Kaoru. I'm just trying to help you._

"Somehow I doubt that." Kaoru responds.

 _I am! I swear to you that I am. You have to trust me._

"And I don't trust you." Kaoru responds simply then he glances to the sky. "Oh Hikaru find a way to get me out of here. I don't think I can do it on my own." He whispers to himself as he feels like he doesn't have any way out of this place.

 _Think about what I can offer._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen:

After a day of searching nothing has been found and Hikaru is still obviously restless making the other hosts doubt whether or not if he'll even rest tonight.

Darkness is upon them when the others share a look agreeing to call it a night.

"Hikaru." Haruhi approaches him and he turns to look to her.

"Did you find anything?" Hikaru questions hopeful. "Or think of a place that he could be?"

"Hikaru. We should call it a night." Haruhi tells him. "It's getting late."

"WHAT!?" Hikaru almost roars in anger. "CALL IT A NIGHT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Hikaru please think rationally." Haruhi attempts to reason with him.

"NO! The only rationally thinking is to try to find Kaoru!" Hikaru snaps in protest.

"Calm down." Kyouya steps forward now. "We understand that you are worried and stressed over all of this but you need to calm down Hikaru."

"I can't…" Hikaru glances away.

Kyouya smiles softly. "Oh? But it looks like you are at least a little calmer than before." He points out. "We understand that you cannot fully calm down until your brother is safe with you again. But we need to stop for tonight. You are not going to help your brother at all if you don't at least try to rest."

Hikaru lowers his head to allow his eyes to be hidden by shadows cast from his bangs. "I won't be able to." He turns his back to them not letting his eyes move out of the shadows. "You can't sense what I can. You didn't see what I did."

Kyouya places a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "No. We don't."

Hikaru slightly glances over his shoulder to the raven.

"And because of that we cannot understand what you are going through right now. We can only imagine going by the stress and worry of our own and what you have told us." Kyouya says. "But my families officers will be taking shifts in the search." He explains. "They will continue to look while we take a rest break. No one can be helpful if they allow themselves to become too exhausted to even walk. Your brother will be found one way or another." He tells the ginger. "Please Hikaru. Do it for Kaoru. He wouldn't want you to push yourself because of him. He wouldn't be happy with any of us if he heard that we let you exhaust yourself especially to the point of not being able to walk."

Hikaru closes his eyes and he sighs and his shoulders slump as he finally mentally admits that he is exhausted.

Kyouya nods content with that as he notices that Hikaru has finally admitted to how exhausted he is. "Good. We will go home for tonight and get some rest."

Hikaru doesn't respond but he mentally agrees reluctantly. He clenches his hands into fists as he hates to be doing this… Going home to take a break… He wants to find Kaoru… But he also knows that his brother would be pretty upset if he heard that Hikaru exhausted himself until he passed out even if it was to try to find him. He doesn't want Kaoru to worry about that when they find him. He also reasons with himself that maybe he might be able to reach out to Kaoru better if he gets some rest as maybe while unconscious he can reach his brother better. "If I can even get to sleep." He mutters under his breath.

"Hikaru. The limo is here." Kyouya says causing Hikaru to snap back into reality. "It'll take us each to our homes."

Everyone piles in and Hikaru gets a seat by the window in which he turns and looks out of it staring off into the distance. The others share glances of worry at this but they understand that it's just that with who it is that has been taken things are going to be a little different until they find Kaoru.

Hikaru lays down on his bed once back at the mansion… The same bed he had shared with Kaoru… "And we are going to share it again." He says to himself then he lets his eyes flutter closed. "And soon…" He tries to go to sleep but the feeling of restlessness he is feeling is keeping him up. "Maybe if I try to find Kaoru I'll drift asleep." He says to himself then he switches his focuses to try to pick up on what he can sense of his brother. He focuses deeply as he lets everything else about himself relax against the bed. He doesn't even let himself think to himself that he can do this and instead puts everything he has into trying to locate Kaoru.

A strange sound almost as if a small ding mixed with a slight hint of a water droplet hitting a pool of water is heard.

Hikaru blinks open his eyes and finds himself hovering mostly belly down over what looks to be an endless pool of black water. He can only tell it's water by the ripples that seemed to have been caused by either something moving over the water or droplets dropping down to the water. He looks up and he sees in front of him a light that seems to have a screen in the middle showing him laying on his bed from an aerial point of view possibly from the ceiling. He may have never been here before but he quickly gathers why exactly he is here. "It must have happened when I put everything into it unlike last time when I was standing." He says to himself only to gasp as his eyes widen slightly. "Wait. Then that means." He turns around moving as if moving without gravity as he turns around almost seeming to now be standing on air. He finds something he had hoped he wouldn't when he realized the deeper search he must have managed.

There is a smoky black mist that is thick but he can very faintly see a soft glow of a light deep inside the darkness.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru says in worry and he reaches towards the darkness trying to reach through it to reach Kaoru but the moment that his hand gets too close the darkness strikes it almost like a whip. He jolts his hand back with a sound of pain. He looks and clearly sees that it looks ready to defend the light it has surrounded. "Oh no. Not here too." He says to himself. "If I can't even get close to it here then what?" He closes his eyes tightly as the stress begins to weigh heavily upon him adding worry to make it even heavier. "It feels like my body is too heavy for me to even stand. Not with the weight of what I feel." His eyes snap open with a gasp only to blink trying to adjust his eyes to the sunlight streaming through the window as he hadn't bothered with the curtains. He sits up then looks around confirming that he is still in his room. His hand stings and he lifts it up looking down at it only to gasp in shock when he notices a red mark where he had been struck by the darkness. "No way. How is that even possible?" He questions. "Whats going on here?" He closes his eyes tightly then he shakes his head as he lets his hand drop to his side before opening his eyes. "No. I need to focus on trying to find Kaoru." He gets up and dressed finding himself putting on his school uniform. "I guess I could go to school and ask Kyouya myself if anything turned up. Even the smallest clue." He looks up with as much determination as before. "Let's do this."

The whole limo ride to school Hikaru stares out his window lost in thought trying to figure out just where Kaoru could be.

He arrives and notices his friends standing around outside at the entrance so he races over to them.

The other hosts turn blinking in surprise when they see that Hikaru actually showed up to school.

"Hikaru? We didn't think we'd see you here today." Tamaki says.

"I want to know if even the smallest clue has been found. That's why I came here." Hikaru says focusing on Kyouya. "Well to be honest I also came here because I felt like I should. It was just a feeling that I'm sure lead me to put my uniform on as if to make sure I knew what it wanted." He admits slightly glancing away before turning back to Kyouya. "So please. Let me know if even the smallest thing has been found."

Kyouya reaches up and pushes up his glasses that always seem to be falling down his face. "No. We didn't get anything." He says making Hikaru's shoulders slump slightly. "However." His hand lowers to his side. "Since we are all here we should gather in the club room and begin talking of ideas. Ideas of where to find Kaoru even so much as where the kidnappers are keeping him no matter if it's even just an area. It will greatly affect our chances of finding him. Since a man hunt through town didn't work we'll need to sit and think. Talk it through together and brainstorm."

"Right!" The other hosts say and Hikaru believes that Kyouya might indeed have a point. They all head inside to head to the club room… However….

The moment Hikaru steps inside now standing a step in front of the door his head snaps up and his eyes widen.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi turns as the others hosts turn noticing Hikaru acting a little strangely.

Out of no where Hikaru races off as the host club watch.

"We should follow. Maybe he picked up on Kaoru." Haruhi says and the others make sounds of agreement before they all race to try to keep up with the slightly older twin.

A new flame of hope that they will find Kaoru right now lights up within them all.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen:

When they come to a stop it is outside of the black magic clubs door.

"He's here." Hikaru says. "I can sense him." He reaches towards the doorknob then he opens the door heading into the club room with the other hosts following behind him.

They begin looking around glad that no one appears to be here yet.

The room is dark yet it has light sources mainly from candles placed around the room; and the host club don't really believe that the lights will really work in here if Nekozawa has anything to say about it.

They split up looking around and Kyouya finds something that he picks up.

Tamaki comes over noticing that Kyouya has something and takes a look himself.

"I wondered if Kaoru was making it up to cover up something… But this puts any lingering worries of that to rest." Kyouya says placing the uncompleted note addressed to Haruhi down back where he picked it up from. "It appears that it really wasn't him."

Tamaki places a gentle hand on Kyouya's shoulder. "It's okay." He says. "Come. Let's keep looking."

Kyouya nods and the two head off to keep searching.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru races towards a back part of the room as the others turn upon hearing Hikaru call his brothers name.

Sure enough Kaoru is laying on his stomach on the floor seemingly unconscious.

The others move towards Kaoru as well but before Hikaru who is ahead of them could get close something black swings attacking him.

Hikaru is sent flying back causing the others to stop. He skids on the ground then he shifts to get up. "What the hell?" He questions with one eye closed as he had closed his eyes for impact but now opened one to look in the direction of his brother.

Darkness swirls up and around until the black figure of a cat with glowing red eyes is seen looming over Kaoru's unconscious body like trying to protect him from the others. It lets out a low dangerous growl then it speaks in a low voice with a warning in it's voice. "You shall not interfere!"

"You can talk!?" Tamaki yelps out in shock.

"That's not what we should be focusing on." Haruhi says.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!" Hikaru screams as he charges towards the thing.

The cat beast swipes at Hikaru but Hikaru counters by quickly pulling out the knife he uses in killings swiping back at the beast.

Hikaru's knife seems to go through the beasts paw and he knocked away as if it can switch on and off an ability to make things go through it. He slams against a wall but luckily it isn't done too hard so he is ok. "What the fuck do you want with my brother!" He demands of the beast.

"A host." The beast growls. "So I may live again."

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING KAO-CHAN!" Hunny charges and he jumps up heading for the beasts face but the beast swings it's tail at him and it is what he grabs onto. He tries to break it even though he finds that he so far can't get it to break all the while the beast flickers it's tail back and forth to try to get him off.

"Get off foolish mortal!" The beast hisses.

"You've forgotten that there is more of us!" Tamaki calls as he charges.

The beast turns to look to him. "Easily." It says and as it keeps swinging it's tail it takes a swipe at Tamaki knocking him away before turning to swipe at Mori who had also charged.

Mori tries to grab a hold of the paw but the best sends out a blast of darkness from its paw knocking him to the wall that he almost making it crack.

The beast turns as Kyouya swings his machete at it's paw but it makes the attack go right through it then it swings it paw before Kyouya can dodge knocking him back but not far enough to hit a wall. It turns back to Mori who has charged again.

Haruhi watches the others fight against it even if it is looking hopeless. "Hm. It has power that won't let any damaging attacks hit it." She observes to herself.

Renge joins in the attacking using her weapon she uses in her killings which is a whip that has a very sharp tip. She tries to get it around the beasts neck to try to strangle it but each time a part of the darkness knocks it away.

"Hm." Haruhi brings a hand to her chin in thought. "And it's focusing mostly on those that are going by where Kaoru is." She notices as it isn't putting any true effort besides swinging it's tail to get rid of Hunny who is now trying to hit it with his shadow shuriken at it's body but they just go though like it's not there yet darkness ensures nothing hits Kaoru. "And it can shifts it's focus from one to the other rather quickly." She then blinks as an idea comes to her. "Hikaru." She races over to him before he can charge again.

Hikaru turns to her. "What?"

"I have an idea. We need to get the others on board. You all distract it by charging at the same time and I'll go for an opening to grab Kaoru."

Hikaru shifts his weight between feet and nods. "Yeah. Okay. Let's spread the news."

The two split up and go to each host as they are knocked away spreading the news but will have to let Hunny do his thing with no way to reach him. They don't want the beast to know of their plan.

Everyone in on the plan gets into positions around the beast waiting for everyone to be in position.

The beast laughs at this. "Giving up so soon?" It laughs.

"NOW!" Hikaru gives the signal and they all charge except for Haruhi.

They attack and try to strike together while trying to not get hit.

"YOU FOOLS!" The beasts voice booms with anger. "GIVE IT UP! GIVE UP YOUR FOOLISH STRUGGLING!"

"Now that it's distracted." Haruhi dashes forward when the beast isn't paying attention and her heart picks up in pace as she gets closer to Kaoru than any of them before. She tries to stay silent as she reaches for her friend. She wraps a hand around his wrist and smiles. "Got you." She whispers.

…..

"Huh? Is something going on?" Kaoru questions glancing around. "I swore I heard something."

 _Nothing is going on. You must have just heard me._

Kaoru blinks as he feels a grip on his wrist but it isn't his brothers touch… Yet somewhat familiar…. He wonders if someone is trying to save him.

 _Let me become a part of you. You know how much I can offer. You'd never have to worry again when you do whatever you want. Including kill._

Kaoru slightly glances over his shoulder as he still feels the grip but if the grip is moving him then he doesn't feel it. "You…"

….

Haruhi drags Kaoru away from the beast trying to not be seen by it as she hurries. She gets him away from the beast just out of reaching range of the paws then stops letting go of him slightly panting. She falls to her knees ensuring he's on his back then puts both hands on his shoulders. "Kaoru." She shakes him. "Wake up. Wake up." Her face falls in worry as it doesn't seem to work. "Please. Wake up. Kaoru! Wake up!" She stops seeing that it is doing nothing. "Kaoru…"

"Get out of here Haruhi!" Kyouya hisses at her. "GO!"

Haruhi, who had looked up to meet Kyouya eyes as best as possible, nods then shifts picking Kaoru up as best as she can. She heads towards the exit but doesn't get very far.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter nineteen:

There in front of Haruhi stands Nekozawa and his cat puppet Beelzenef are in her way of escaping.

"Get out of my way Nekozawa." Haruhi demands sharply.

"I can't do that dear Haruhi." Nekozawa responds. "You see our dear Nightmare needs Kaoru. And I cannot let you leave before everything is done."

"You're not getting Kaoru!" Haruhi responds sharply in anger.

"Oh but take a look Haruhi." Nekozawa moves his head to look to Kaoru. "He hasn't even woken up yet. He is still trapped in his mind with Nightmare."

"He will awaken! Without your 'nightmare'. That I can grantee!" Haruhi tells him.

"Yes. Yes he will awaken. Just not as the same Kaoru you knew. He will be new and improved. He will show us all the way and bring about the true fear this world really needs."

Haruhi shakes her head slowly in disbelief. "No. No. That won't happen! Kaoru will be miserable not being who he knows that we all love! And that is just him being himself!"

"Look at the potential." Nekozawa begins moving closer to her a little slowly. "You're a serial killer like he is." He looks right at Haruhi. "You could become so powerful if you let this happen. All of you will have nothing to fear. Not even the police could take you down if you let this happen."

"FORGET IT!" Haruhi snarls actually starting to get pissed off. "You're trying to force someone to change just because you want to believe some… some demon!"

"Nightmare is so much more than that!" Nekozawa counters. "Nightmare is a true fit to work with Kaoru. With all of you. You just don't see the potential just yet because you refuse to give it a chance."

"I would never ask one of my friends to change who they are." Haruhi tells him. "Killing is something that we do because it is a part of us not because we just want to spread fear and panic. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves because of what we do. It seems you don't understand how the world works. How people look down upon those that have committed crimes like they are scum. It doesn't matter how powerful they are or how powerful they can become."

"Hush now dear Haruhi. I will stop you because this is how it is meant to go." Nekozawa looks like he is getting ready to attack.

"No!" Haruhi tenses. "This isn't how it is supposed to be!" She protests then out of the corner of her eye she notices that Hikaru is coming moving closer. She tries to not let Nekozawa notice so she puts Kaoru's body off to the side on the ground before moving to face Nekozawa again. "But if you won't let us pass then I'll just have to take you down." She grabs a smaller axe than a normal axe that she keeps hidden thanks to her uniform. She has a special holder that she keeps it in. "So. Let's fight." She and Nekozawa charge at each other and she swings her axe at him but he moves to the side to avoid the attack only to reach to grab her weapon or her wrist to stop anymore attacks. She pulls it away from his grasp as a response then swings quickly and he just barely gets out of the way with his cloak taking a hit gaining a rip.

Nekozawa charges but Haruhi jumps to the side and swings at him again.

Hikaru manages to reach Kaoru and he falls to his knees next to the other. "Kaoru." His weapon drops to beside them and he reaches over gently bringing the top half of Kaoru up to cradle his slightly younger brother on his lap. "Oh Kaoru. Please wake up." He gently shakes the other but stops as it doesn't work. He blinks as he gets an idea. "I have to try." He leans down and places his forehead against his closes his eyes softly. "Come on. Let me in." He says softly to himself and puts all of his concentration into this. He swears that a darker darkness swirls to make his vision with his eyes closed even more darker before he gasps as his eyes snap open.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I glance around at what's mostly in front of me. I recognize this place from that brief moment I was able to see Kaoru. I glance down noticing that my knife is in my hand.

Well if I fight off the darkness then it is better than nothing.

 _You know you want to. You know it is the path you were meant to take. Accept my offer._

"No! Stop this! Let me go!"

 _Oh I can't do that now._

I blink as I hear Kaoru and the voice from that demon cat. I spin around and sure enough behind me is Kaoru who has brought his hands up as if to cover his ears.

"Go away!"

"Kaoru!" I race towards him and he moves his hands away from his ears raising his head in surprise.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru turns around and spots me only for tears of relief to appear on his face. He turns and races towards Hikaru all too happy to see him here. "It's really you!" He cries in relief as he could never mistake his brother.

Hikaru grins and opens his arms in an invitation for a hug.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I leap towards him opening my arms to accept his hug and I close my eyes feeling overjoyed to be able to see him again. I seem to crash into him and as he falls backwards he lets out a pained sound surprising me.

Things seem to go in slow motion for a moment as I open my eyes slightly as I wonder why he made a pain sound.

That has me worried. What happened!?

Finally we land on the ground with Hikaru on his back holding me close and time seems to go back to normal.

I push myself up enough to look at least at his torso for any injuries and finally my eyes land upon something that makes my eyes widen.

No! Oh dear God no!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty:

I… I…..

There is a knife stabbed into his shoulder!

Did… Did I do that?

The voice laughs even as Hikaru opens one eye to give me an assuring look as I panic. _Oh. What a shame. You let yourself do that to your own brother!_

No! No No No No No!

I clamber off and he sits up as I move away.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru begins and tears begin to fall down my face.

"I didn't… I…" I can't find my words.

"Kaoru it's not your fault!" Hikaru says. "You didn't do it!"

But… but it is….

I… I'm sorry Hikaru….

The voice laughs manically as I shut my eyes tightly.

No one's P.O.V.

Darkness begins to swarm around Kaoru.

"KAORU!" Hikaru gets up and races towards his brother but suddenly he is shoved away and when he opens his eyes he is back in the real world. He glances to the cat and sees that it stops fighting only to transform into like a black cloud then head for Kaoru. "NO!" He tries to reach his brother but it's too late.

Kaoru is lifted off of the ground and the darkness swirls around him like a ball of darkness.

"KAORU!" Hikaru leaps to his feet not even noticing that the shoulder that was stabbed in the nightmare is completely fine now.

Everyone but Nekozawa, who is smirking, watch in horror as the ball hovers a bit above their heads then suddenly it bursts showing Kaoru.

Kaoru's are now completely red like a demons, he has black feathered wings and dark vine shaped things coming from the ground to slightly spiral around Kaoru as if he controls them while still letting him be seen.

"It is complete!" Nekozawa falls into a deep bow.

"No…. It can't be…" Tamaki gasps as his face pales.

"We… We were too late." Haruhi says out loud almost as if in realization.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru says worriedly.

Kaoru laughs manically yet it doesn't sound like it's completely him like the darkness has changed his voice making him sound more evil and menacing. "Such power! Now that I can live again it is time that the world becomes mine!" He then laughs again as his hands are up at chest level clenched into fists. He glances around at all of the people in the room smirking widely.

"We have to something!" Hikaru says to the others.

"Oh glorious leader show us the way!" Nekozawa says as Kaoru lowers his hands to his sides again and his wings keep him up in the air as he hovers by using his wings.

"But what do we do?" Hunny asks frightened and worried.

"We have to think of something!" Hikaru says full of determination. "We have to! For Kaoru!"

The other hosts make sounds of agreement.

"It is time that we begin spreading our reign. Starting with this pathetic city. They will soon learn who their new over lord is!" Kaoru says.

"We have to do this. We need to figure out how to get Kaoru back." Hikaru says mostly to himself as he digs through his mind to try to find out what to do. "But what do we do? …. I just want Kaoru back…" He then blinks as he gets an idea. "Wait! That's it!"

"What?" Haruhi turns to him hoping that the other has a plan on how to get their friend back.

"Kaoru is still there! Possessed or not he's still there somewhere." Hikaru's eyes flicker to meet Haruhi's as they ignore Nekozawa talking and praising Kaoru. "We just have to find it."

"And how do we do that?" Kyouya asks coming over as the other hosts join.

"I just need to get close to him. I might be able to reach him." Hikaru looks around at his friends. "All you need to do is to help me find an opening so I can get in there and help my brother."

The hosts nod.

"We will do what we can." Kyouya says. "You stay back until you see an opening then you take it as fast as you can. You might be the only one that can save Kaoru now."

Hikaru nods. "It sounds like a plan."

They turn back to Kaoru and everyone but Hikaru slightly approaches.

"Hey!" Tamaki calls getting Kaoru's attention. "So you just plan to take the city by force? Well what do you plan with us?"

"You would not join. Correct?" Kaoru asks. "Even if you can see the potential that joining me would give you. You'd never have to fear the police or anything. No one would dare stand in your way."

This gives Haruhi an idea and she signals to follow her lead. She moves forward. "So then what if we did decide to join you?"

Kaoru pauses a moment. "Would you actually do so?" He asks almost hesitantly.

"We are killers." Kyouya adds. "Perhaps this might be a better choice. I doubt we'd be able to beat you so why not join you?"

Kaoru pauses for a moment as he looks over each host but seeming to try to not really look at Hikaru at least for too long. He flaps his wings so he can descend and lands on his feet on the ground. "You really want to join me?"

"Can we have a name to call you? Or should we call you Kaoru?" Hunny innocently asks.

"You can call me Nightmare now." Kaoru says.

"Okay. Nightmare." Tamaki says trying to remain as serious as possible for him. "Well then since we are allies now what is the plan for taking over the world? A world where we can kill as we please and people can only watch."

"Well. We start with this city. The more people on our side the better. We will gather any who wish to be on our side then take the city by storm." Kaoru as Nightmare says.

"How many are you thinking?" Kyouya asks pushing up his glasses.

Hikaru begins moving trying to remain as sneaky as possible as he realizes that he could move in while…. Kaoru…. No…. That is not his brother…. Nightmare! Is distracted.

"As many as possible." Kaoru as Nightmare says slightly glancing down almost thoughtfully. "I'll plan around how many we actually get."

"Then I shall start to get as many out there looking for those that will join us." Nekozawa says looking up from his bow.

Hikaru stops knowing he will be spotted now that Kaoru as Nightmare is looking at Nekozawa. He knows that going around Nekozawa will be the best chance he will get to getting to Nightmare who has a hold on Kaoru's body.

Kyouya notices this and reacts quickly. "We can also join in that." He says and Kaoru as Nightmare turns to him.

"We will gather as many as possible." Nekozawa looks down again and gets Kaoru as Nightmare's attention.

"Yes." Kyouya says getting Kaoru as Nightmare's attention again. "As many as possible. You don't need to worry about that."

Kaoru as Nightmare folds his wings seeming to be a little more relaxed now. "That is good. I will intrust you all with that task. Gather as much as possible as you promised."

Hikaru knows that it's now or never. He charges towards the other moving as fast as he can.

Kaoru as Nightmare turns and Hikaru is about to reach out towards the other but suddenly the shadows under the other come up then go straight for Hikaru at rather fast speeds.

Hikaru stops and stumbles back a step or two as he is struck with blood flying into the air.

At this even Nekozawa jumps to his feet.

"HIKARU!" Haruhi calls out in fear for her friend.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty one:

Hikaru stands there for a moment the darkness touching the top of his shoulder and the middle of his side where it struck him as if it froze after it reached just a little behind him. His head down casting his eyes into shadows and his teeth are clenched as he is frowning slightly.

Kaoru as Nightmare has a very slight pant now.

Suddenly Hikaru smiles gently and he looks up letting his eyes be seen but has one closed as if he had closed his eyes at the impact. "I'm okay." He says in a strained voice as he tries to hold back his pain.

"Hi…Hika…" Kaoru as Nightmare says so softly Hikaru almost wonders if he didn't hear him right but he is sure that he did.

Hikaru notices something too.

Kaoru as Nightmare's eyes allow black pupils to appear in his eyes and this gives Hikaru all the more hope that his brother is really down there somewhere.

Hikaru's smile grows a little at seeing this even as Kaoru as Nightmare's panting picks up a little. He walks closer as everyone watches. "It's okay." He says as he approaches the other.

Kaoru as Nightmare brings his arms up almost as if getting ready for self defense in case Hikaru decides to attack him to try to make him free the other twin from it's dark grasp.

But Hikaru doesn't attack…

Kaoru as Nightmare blinks his eyes in surprise when Hikaru leans over pulling him into a hug. He takes a shaky breath just after this happens as he remains in Hikaru's arms.

"There we go. Back in my arms where you belong." Hikaru says quietly almost as if it is only meant to be between them.

Kaoru as Nightmare begins to shake a little and is obviously confused on how to proceed right now as Hikaru just continues to keep him close.

"I still care about you." Hikaru says. "Even after all of this. That won't change ever no matter what happens. No matter what."

Kaoru as Nightmare blinks again and just sits there.

…. A few moments of silence pass…..

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I've found myself in a strange place… Like a blue world under some water or no gravity or something yet I'm tied up by chains. I have my eyes closed tightly as I don't want to watch what happens… Not anymore… Not now that Nightmare has taken over… What if I end up hurting my friends again? … Or even…. Hikaru…

…. It's actually kind of cold here and the chains aren't helping… It's like they are absorbing the coldness making it all the more cold… It also doesn't help that I appear to be naked…..

Suddenly there is a light and I feel something warm almost like a distance warmth moving closer and closer to me.

Finally I feel like it is nearby and hesitantly I finally open my eyes to half way.

I can see beams from the light and I look up opening my eyes more and I find myself looking at my brother.

Hikaru is also naked but his body is glowing a nice yellow color and he has a loving gentle smile to match his expression. He has his arms slightly spread out as if he had been trying to give an invitation for a hug.

…. Hikaru…..

My eyes well up in tears.

I'm….

I close my eyes tightly as they water even worse.

I'm so….

I open my eyes and look to him even as my vision is blurred by tears.

He seems to offer his hand to me while still seeming to be waiting for a hug.

I'm So Sorry!

The chains around me seem to glow the same color as Hikaru and break off moving away from me as they disappear by fading away into glowing sparkles that vanish not long after being made.

I move as the chains are destroyed and I reach out towards my brother with my arms open wide ready to accept the hug.

He outstretches his arms even more ready for the hug to happen as I float towards him.

We embrace each other in a hug and I feel warm again like an instant change.

This place feels warmer.

As we embrace I don't notice but I shut my eyes gently with a smile on my face as a tear or two fall down my face.

Here…. With Hikaru… I am… Home.

No one's P.O.V.

Hikaru smiles to be almost grinning when he feels a wave of warmth go through him like he just knows that it worked.

Kaoru as Nightmare's eyes fade back to being Kaoru's eyes as Kaoru is still slightly panting.

The wings and the darkness that were being used by Kaoru as Nightmare explode into black sparkles.

Nekozawa falls to his knees then onto his butt with his arms at his sides as he now is sitting with one leg on either side of him. "No… Is… Is it all over….? Did…. Did we… Fail?!"

Hikaru remains where he is as he is unable to see Kaoru's face so he wants to make sure that it worked all the way to the end. He blinks his eyes open that he hadn't noticed that he had closed when he embraced Kaoru, as Kaoru finally moves and hugs him back. "Kaoru…."

"Hikaru." Kaoru responds in his normal voice. "I'm sorry." He almost sobs.

Hikaru chuckles lightly then pulls away enough to meet his brothers teary eyes. "It's okay Kaoru. You're okay." He moves a hand to gently brush away a tear that falls down his brothers cheek. "We're all okay."

Kaoru smiles then closes his eyes letting some more tears fall down his face. "Thank you." He suddenly collapses and Hikaru quickly supports him.

Hikaru's happy look is gone to be replaced by a look of worry and panic. "Kaoru!?" His wide eyes stare at Kaoru's unconscious form. "Kaoru!? KAORU!"

The others hurry over and Kyouya checks Kaoru for a pulse.

"He's still alive." Kyouya says pulling his hand away. "We can take him to one of my families hospitals and get him looked at."

Hikaru turns to Kyouya and gives a nod that is pleading for the other to let them get Kaoru checked. He turns back to his brother and shifts to pick him up to carry him bridal style. He follows Kyouya as most of the others follow.

"Me and Mori will take care of what's left." Hunny says rather darkly.

"I'll send some of my officers." Kyouya says glancing back. "And we'll let you know how things go."

Hunny nods appreciatively with a look of worry then he turns to glare darkly at Nekozawa who is still sitting there in shock.

… At the hospital…

Hikaru hasn't stopped pacing as they await for news on Kaoru. He had let his wounds be bandaged when they got there after Kaoru was taken away but even then he couldn't sit still.

The doctors almost wondered if they would have had to give some sedatives to help him relax but decided against it.

Hunny and Mori had just recently joined them as taking care of those involved was not hard at all especially when they got hit with the shock about what had happened.

Finally a doctor approaches them and Hikaru is in front of him in an instant.

"How is Kaoru?" Hikaru questions not giving the other a chance to speak. "Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor smiles softly. "Yes. He will be just fine." He says causing Hikaru to sigh a sigh of relief as he visibly relaxes. "He just collapsed from exhaustion. With rest he will be just fine."

"That is a huge relief to hear." Tamaki sighs in relief as he sinks into his chair he becomes really relaxed.

"Can I see him?" Hikaru asks and the doctor nods being able to tell right away that the two are obviously twins.

They are lead to the room and Hikaru goes in while the others stay back.

Hikaru stands beside the bed that Kaoru is resting in and it brings him into tears of relief to see that his brother is indeed alright.

The host club remain in that room until finally after a few hours Kaoru awakens even if he still seems really really tired.

"Good…. Uh…" Hikaru glances to the window and sees a few stars along with the moon in the sky. "Good night?" He turns back to Kaoru smiling. "I don't think it matters. What does matter is that you are okay."

"I'm sorry that I let that happen. I'm so so sorry!" Kaoru says talking a little slowly to make sure he can get all the words out properly.

Hikaru places one of his hands over Kaoru's own. "Don't worry about it little brother. It's all over and we are all okay." He says in assurance hardly noticing a tear rolling down his cheek.

Kaoru wants to reach up and wipe the tear off of his brothers face but doesn't have the strength to do so right now. "Don't…. Cry…." He sounds ready to fall back asleep at the drop of a hat now.

Hikaru raises his free hand and wipes away the tear. "Don't worry. They are tears of happiness."

Kaoru smiles then his eyes slip closed as he falls back asleep.

Hikaru leans down and places a gentle kiss on his forehead only to pull back enough to see his brothers face as he himself smiles warmly. "Rest well little brother."

….. Fifteen years later…..

Kyouya and Tamaki made their relationship public to the world and work together building what their parents have left them into a grand thing. They are succeeding.

Hunny and Mori run very successful dojos teaching even new members for Kyouya's police force.

Haruhi has joined her girlfriend Renge in taking over what her parents have left her with. Though Haruhi has also become a rather good lawyer that is becoming known as one of the best lawyers ever known.

The twins have taken over their parents business as Kaoru mostly deals with the costumers as Hikaru mostly works in the back but they stick close together as they feel more complete together…. Well more than they ever have before and all because of what Nekozawa did.

Speaking of…. Nekozawa and his helpers who were in on what was planned might be released in the next few years as they were sent to prison for their crimes.

Currently Kaoru is talking with a customer…. Alone in the main room….

"Oh thank you for making this dress." The lady says. "I know I probably won't really be noticed at this party but that doesn't mean I still shouldn't dress nicely." She has beautiful wavy blonde hair and very pretty bright blue eyes.

"Well I don't see why. You're very pretty." Kaoru says with a smile. "Well. Shall we get started with what we will need before we can make the dress?"

"Oh please." The lady agrees.

Hikaru is in the back sharpening one of their knives and he smirks. "Somethings truly never change." He says to himself then he chuckles a little darkly.

After all the host club still work together obviously and they have not given up on one major thing that they share in common.

Killing.

However now with how things are they have developed even more tactics to get victims to kill and the police will never really know that it is them. But even if they did somehow start to suspect them then it would be very hard to tie the murders to them.

Just as it should be.

The end.


End file.
